Para Sempre
by Carolpass
Summary: Principe Edward, querido por todos. Futuro Rei... Ele parece perfeito, e é. Mas, seu cração esta vazio. Ser admirado por todos menos pela mulher que ama é sua maior tristeza. Sua vida muda em pouco tempo, por causa dela. Mas, será que o menino está preparado para virar homem? E o principe para virar Rei? Talvez ao lado da mulher certa isso seja facil...
1. Nova York

A fria Forks é um país situado entre a França, a Bélgica e o Canal da Mancha, e sempre foi um refugio de calma e civilismo. O reino, mesmo pequeno é muito rico devido a sua economia segura, turismo e cultura. Geralmente é um local muito bem frequentado por pessoas muito ricas. Mas, o que realmente faz a diferença, neste lugar é o amor que a família real possui pelos seus súditos e o respeito que o povo tem por seus governantes.

O Rei Carlisle e sua esposa, a Rainha Esme governam há algum tempo e estão preparando seu filho mais velho Edward, para assumir o poder no momento certo. Edward frequentou as melhores escolas e universidade da Europa, prestou serviço militar. E se esforça diariamente para ser um governante tão bom quanto seu pai. Seu mentor, e melhor amigo.

Edward é o modelo de príncipe encantado para muitas garotas, lindo, com sua pele clara, olhos azuis acinzentados, cabelos castanhos claros revoltos, sua marca registrada, um sorriso que sempre sai fácil e um rosto másculo, anguloso, em um corpo esguio de 1,85m e longas mãos, ele ainda é, como cabe a todo príncipe, extremamente educado e refinado, um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Fala vários idiomas, e é considerado muito inteligente e gentil. Mas nada disso o torna melhor do que ninguém, pelo menos não em seu conceito. Para ele, não é o fato de ser o herdeiro ao trono que o torna melhor do que qualquer um de seus súditos, muito pelo contrario, esse fato, faz com que apenas, seja o primeiro a estar pronto a servir ao seu país. Além de tudo é humilde.

Edward, estudou Ciências políticas na Universidade de Sorbonne, em Paris, uma das melhores universidades do mundo, como parte de seus preparativos para se tornar um bom rei, também frequentou a Academia Militar se tornando Subtenente de ar da Marinha de Forks e piloto de helicópteros. Mas, ele queria mais do que simplesmente a parte teórica do ensino. Assim, foi trabalhar junto ao escritório de seu país na Organização das Nações Unidas, em Nova York. Ele queria saber sobre o desenvolvimento da política e diplomática. Portanto, não haveria melhor lugar para se estar.

Assim, no inicio da primavera do continente norte, Sua Alteza Real, o Príncipe Edward, chegava acompanhado de seu fiel escudeiro e amigo Emmett, a Nova York, ao prédio na 5ª Avenida esquina com a 61, em frente ao Central Park, que seria seu endereço nos próximos meses. O espaçoso apartamento tinha uma decoração moderna, com características masculinas em tons de cinza, e paredes de vidro com vista para o parque, parte da Upper West Side ate o rio Hudson. Na grande sala de estar havia um piano de calda preto que ornava boa parte da decoração.

- "Então, Vossa Alteza, quais os planos para hoje a noite, afinal é sábado, e como estamos incógnitos precisamos aproveitar?"

- "Emmett, só para saciar a minha curiosidade, desde quando você passou a me chamar de Vossa Alteza?"

- "Edward, por favor, é o que você é, se ainda se lembra, e eu apenas estou treinando, para que eu mesmo não esqueça. Se é que você me entende?"

- "Intimidade. Isso é um problema para você meu caro amigo?"

- "Edward, você não me respondeu. Para onde Vossa Graça gostaria de ir essa noite ou prefere ficar aqui com todas essas mulheres aí fora esperando por uma chance..."

- "Emmett, eu já te contei por acaso que a sua Rosalie, me procurou cheia de recomendações a seu respeito?"

- "Minha ursinha não faria isso?"

- "Ah, faria, ela te conhece muito bem. Mesmo que saiba que você é que nem cachorro que só late mais não morde".

- "Ok, pelo que entendi é você que vai me vigiar e não o contrario. Agora será que, por favor, você pode me dizer para onde vamos?"

- "Não sei. Talvez possamos beber algo sim. Em algum lugar".

Um bar movimentado na esquina da Rua 73, tranquilo para beber, mas agitado para se ver.

Edward estava incomodado, agitado, parecia que o lugar não era agradável a ele. Não era normal, esse tipo de comportamento. E pra falar a verdade as 23:00 horas de um sábado ele já estava começando a achar que preferia estar em casa com seu piano a estar ali com seu velho amigo, observando as garotas que passavam, sem que elas soubessem quem ele é, simplesmente bebendo sem medo de que na saída os paparazzis estivessem em sua cola ate a porta de casa.

- "Eu estou ficando velho".

-" Não diga isso, porque se você esta ficando eu já estou, afinal, você tem 27 anos e eu estou com os meus 28. Isso é muita idade, não, é, meu velho amigo?"

Emmett, sabia o que Edward estava falando, havia percebido que o amigo queria sair dali. Mas, ele estava se divertindo também com o anonimato. Não era raro quando as garotas se aproximavam dele pedindo para que conseguisse de alguma forma um encontro com príncipe. Mas, ali, eles eram como qualquer um dos jovens naquele lugar.

- "Oi, por favor, eu quero um Peach Tea Martini"

Ela era realmente linda. Mesmo nas sombras do bar ele pode vê-la perfeitamente. Sua pele branca, cabelo cor de mogno presos em um rabo de cavalo mal feito, jeans velho e uma camisa preta mais surrada ainda, que só realçava sua palidez perfeita, sem joias ou adornos.

Edward não respondeu a Emmett desde o momento em que aquela bela moça se colocou entre os dois e não disse uma palavra se quer a eles, se dirigindo unicamente ao barman. Ele simplesmente a olhava sem a menor cerimônia. Mas, para sua surpresa quando ela recebeu sua bebida e já ia se dirigindo a sua mesa, de forma cômica, tropeçou em seu próprio pé, que por sinal estavam calçados com um tênis converse quadriculado, e quase caiu, mas a bebida foi toda em direção a Edward, errando por pouco. E aí pela primeira vez eles se olharam nos olhos.

E ele se sentiu hipnotizado pelos olhos mais verdes que já havia visto em toda sua vida. Ficou um bom tempo tentando encontrar algo para comparar aqueles olhos, uma planta, alguma joia, mas não encontrou nada similar. Ele apenas a olhava, embevecido.

- "Senhor, desculpa".

Já era a terceira vez que ela o chamava, e pra falar a verdade achava que ele deveria ter algum problema de audição, o que o tirou de seus devaneios foi um chute do Emmett. Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro para que clarear as ideias e começou a rir. Emmett estava pensando que agora ele havia ficado maluco, mas aquela risada chamou a atenção dela, e também a sua ira.

- "Olha aqui, eu sei que derramei, mas não fiz de propósito, então, por favor, não ria, isso é embaraçoso demais para mim e..."

- "Me perdoe, você tem toda razão, eu não estava rindo de você, mas de mim. Isso geralmente acontece comigo"

Como um bom cavalheiro que é ele mentiu, para não deixa-la mais embaraçada ainda.

- "Por favor, outro... Como se chama mesmo?"

E ele olhou novamente para ela.

- "Peach Tea Martini"

- "Isso, por favor, outro Peach Tea Martini para a senhorita?"

O drink foi rapidamente reposto enquanto os dois não conseguiam tirar os olhos um do outro. Mesmo sem desviar o olhar, Bella percebeu que ele estava vestido um jeans, uma camiseta branca e uma camisa quadriculada cinza por cima. Seus sapatos eram pretos, a pele muito branca, a boca rosada, os olhos azuis e o cabelo... Uma confusão castanho claro.

- "Meu nome é Edward, e você tem um nome?"

- "Meu nome é Isabela, mas me chame de Bella"

- "Olá Bella."

- "Olá Edward"

E ela estava pensando que o assunto havia acabado e iria voltar para a mesa onde estavam seus amigos de universidade e seu ex-namorado com sua atual namorada. De certa forma, estar ali ao lado daqueles dois desconhecidos de sotaque inglês, era melhor do que ver a felicidade estampada nos olhos dos seus amigos, enquanto ela mesma estava sofrendo tanto.

- "Porque não se senta um pouco conosco, e bebe esse drink engraçado. É um chá?"

E finalmente o rapaz que estava à direita dela, chamou a sua atenção. Ele parecia maior que o outro, o Edward, era com certeza mais musculoso, seus cabelos encaracolados, os olhos azuis líquidos, e seu sorriso produzia covinhas que lhe davam um rosto de criança, de alguém extremamente confiável. E ela não sabia o porquê, mas aqueles dois estranhos a faziam se sentir muito confortável.

Ela o olhou seriamente juntando as sobrancelhas e seu rosto era uma interrogação.

- "Ou, desculpe-me, não me apresentei, meu nome é Emmett. Como vai, Bella?".

E Emmett cedeu seu lugar para ela, enquanto olhava maliciosamente para Edward, que continuava balançando a cabeça com um sorriso desconcertantemente tímido no rosto.

- "Então Bella, nos conte, o que faz aqui, além de derramar bebida no meu amigo?"

Isso a fez corar, o que para Edward foi uma das visões mais lindas que já viu. Como a cada gesto ela conseguia ficar mais adorável?

- "Não ligue pra ele, Emmett é assim mesmo, uma criança grande. Mas o que te trouxe aqui?"

Disse Edward enquanto se virava para dar total atenção a Bella.

- "Bem eu estou com os meus amigos. Mas eles estão em casais e eu acho que estou atrapalhando".

Nesse momento ela pensava o que a tinha levado a dizer isso a esses estranhos.

– "E vocês, são de onde e o que estão fazendo aqui?"

- "Nos somos europeus, e viemos trabalhar aqui, mas será só por alguns meses".

E assim como Bella, Edward também pensava porque não conseguia guardar as informações só pra si mesmo.

– "No que você trabalha?"

- "Bom, segunda eu volto ao trabalho e terei uma nova função, então nesse exato momento eu não sei responder a essa sua pergunta".

Bella havia oficialmente desistido de entender porque não conseguia não responder as perguntas que aquele lindo homem a estava fazendo.

– "E você, no que irá trabalhar?"

- "Eu estou fazendo um estagio aqui, junto com o Emmett, e seremos observadores, por assim dizer".

E essa conversa rendeu durante toda a noite. Conversaram sobre vários assuntos, desde trabalho, até o nome incomum do Emmett, passando por pontos turísticos de Nova York, a paixão de Bella pelos parques, principalmente pelo Central Park, bons locais pra se comer na cidade, bebidas preferidas, até que Edward reparou que um de seus amigos não tirava o olho dela.

- "Eu acho, que seus amigos estão sentindo a sua falta".

- "Eu acho difícil que algum deles tenha se quer reparado que eu tenha saído, eles estão bem entretidos uns com os outros".

- "Eu acho que você está enganada. Tem pelo menos um deles que há algum tempo não tira os olhos daqui, veja, você mesma".

E a contra gosto Bella tirou sua atenção daqueles lindos olhos azuis e daquele sorriso torto que a estavam hipnotizando e olhou para a mesa onde estavam seus amigos. Percebendo que o que Edward dizia era realmente verdade, seu ex-namorado Jacob, não tirava os olhos de cima deles. E estava com cara de pouquíssimos amigos. Até a sua atual namorada Leah, já havia percebido o interesse dele.

- "Ah, ele... Não tem a menor importância. Deixe que olhe"

Isso chamou a atenção de Edward. O tom da voz da Bella nessas poucas palavras passou a ter uma profunda tristeza, que até Emmett percebeu. Fazendo com que os dois se olhassem de forma cúmplice.

- "Você quer falar sobre isso?"

- "Não, desculpe, eu acho que esse não é o momento, nem o local, para falar sobre Jake".

- "Jake? Vocês foram mais do que apenas bons amigos, não é?"

E o que era aquilo que do nada estava brotando em Edward? Seria uma mera curiosidade sobre a vida daquela mulher que tanto queria conhecer ou algo mais? Definitivamente, não era um sentimento com o qual ele já tenha cruzado por aí. Não era algo que ele poderia dizer que conhecia. Será que ele estava com ciúmes, deste tal Jake? Mas como? Se afinal, ele não tinha nada com a bela jovem a sua frente, mas, que ele gostaria de ter, a isso ele gostaria.

Enquanto ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos Bella estava olhando-o como se de repente houvesse nascido um terceiro olho em seu rosto.

- "Perdão Bella, eu não deveria ter sido tão invasivo, não foi minha intenção ser intrometido".

Isso gerou uma gargalhada do Emmett, o que no final ajudou a desanuviar os ânimos e pareceu distrair os dois. Mas, era a primeira vez que Emmett via Edward tão desconsertado.

E eles voltaram à atenção um para o outro e passaram a conversar mais uma vez, sobre suas preferências no teatro, shows da Broadway. Mas as 04:00 horas da manhã foram novamente interrompidos.

- "Bella, nós já vamos"

- "Oi Ângela, eu me distrai aqui com eles. Não dei muita atenção a vocês, isso é imperdoável"

- "Não se preocupa amiga, Jacob estava muito chato hoje".

- "Hum, Ângela, deixa eu te apresentar, esses são Edward e Emmett"

- "Como vai?" Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, fazendo a tímida Ângela dar um rizinho e baixar a cabeça.

- "Meninas, vocês vão ficar aqui... Ou... Oi, como vão?"

Jessica, havia praticamente tropeçado em Emmett, e reparado neles pela primeira vez, e como a maioria das mulheres, havia se encantado com a beleza dos rapazes. O que fez com que Bella parecesse incomodada, principalmente com os olhares que ela estava dando na direção de Edward. Mas, porque ela ficaria incomodada que sua amiga olhasse para um rapaz que ela havia conhecido apenas algumas horas antes, e que não era nada seu? Com certeza não era lealdade a Mike Newton, namorado de sua amiga. Seria algo mais?

- "Oi, Jess, nós já estamos indo, e esses são Edward e Emmett".

Mais uma vez os rapazes cumprimentaram em uníssono educadamente. Nesse momento Ângela, puxou Jessica com a desculpa de irem ao banheiro para dar a Bella e aos rapazes um pouco de privacidade.

- "A conta, por favor," falou Bella se dirigindo ao barman.

- "Sua conta está paga, por favor, não se preocupe com isso".

Disse Edward, fazendo com que novamente Bella o olhasse como se ele fosse um alienígena. O que fez com que ele soltasse uma de suas risadas que pareciam surgir do nada.

- "É serio. Você foi uma maravilhosa companhia Bella, e será um incrível prazer poder pagar pelo seu chá de pêssego".

Isso a fez corar e fez com que Edward ficasse em estase novamente.

- "Se é assim, então. Muito obrigada. Foi muito divertido pra mim também".

Então ela se despediu dos dois. E saiu em direção a seus amigos que já estavam na porta esperando por ela. Vendo-a partir Edward se lembrou de uma frase de Romeu e Julieta.

- "Meu coração amou antes de agora? Essa visão rejeita tal pensamento, pois nunca tinha eu visto a verdadeira beleza ates dessa noite"

Emmett apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto pagava a conta e olhava para o amigo que estava suspirando e olhando para a porta.

- "Você é um idiota ou o que? Desaprendeu a pegar mulher?"

- "Emmett do que você está falando?"

Essa era possivelmente a décima vez que ele fazia a mesma pergunta a Edward, desde que saíram do bar.

- "Você nem pra pegar o telefone dela..."

E finalmente nesse momento Edward percebeu a besteira que havia feito. Como iria encontra-la?

Não havia forma de colocar o serviço secreto atrás dessa mulher. Nem mesmo o sapatinho de cristal ela havia perdido na saída do bar. Como por Deus, ele seria capaz de encontrar uma das mulheres mais interessantes, engraçadas, divertidas, sem contar, linda, sincera e simpática que havia encontrado em toda sua vida?

Edward foi dormir nesse dia pensando em como encontraria sua garota misteriosa. Que ironia, ele havia apelidado ela tão perfeitamente.

No domingo ele obrigou Emmett a voltar ao mesmo bar, perguntou ao barman da noite anterior se ele conhecia a garota que havia passado horas no bar, ou aos garçons que haviam servido a mesa dos amigos dela, mas ninguém conhecia aquele grupo.

E Edward, tinha certeza que jamais veria novamente a garota misteriosa que não saia de seus pensamentos desde o minuto em que quase derramou uma mistura de Martini e chá de pêssego em cima dele. Ele se sentia como alguém que se vê frente a frente a um baú do tesouro e acorda sozinho em seu quarto percebendo que se tratava apenas de um sonho.


	2. Acidente

Isabela Swan, filha do chefe local da policia de Seattle, Charlie e de Renée, uma professora primaria, viveu sempre na maior cidade do estado de Washington até se transferir com seu namorado na época e sua paixão de infância Jacob Black para Nova York, para fazerem a universidade.

Ela estudou Ciências Políticas pela Universidade de Columbia, porque sempre foi uma apaixonada por diplomacia, e também porque queria ajudar a mudar o mundo de forma pacifica.

Ela não pode dizer que sua vida foi um mar de rosas, mas também nunca lhe faltou nada. Ela é filha única e sempre foi o grande orgulho dos pais. É apaixonada por livros e pela natureza. Se perguntassem a ela algo que deveria ser dito sobre sua pessoa, ela não saberia dizer. Pois sempre se achou uma pessoa muito comum. Não era o tipo que tinha grandes atrativos ou que tenha chamado à atenção dos meninos na época de escola.

Sempre possuiu o mesmo circulo de amigos, que se expandiu um pouco com a chegada de Ângela e seu agora marido Ben e de Jessica e Mike Newton. Mas, ela era muito confortável com sua vidinha pacifica e sem graça, como costumava nomear.

Após, se formar uma Cientista Política, e odiar tudo o que envolve política, ela estava cada vez mais certa que sua grande paixão era a diplomacia e as causas sócias. Ela tinha certeza que deveria fazer alguma coisa para ajudar os mais necessitados. Ela só não sabia o que poderia fazer. Assim, um dia a sua amiga e então, companheira de apartamento, Ângela, encontrou um anuncio em que estavam oferecendo emprego em um pequeno escritório da ONU, para jovens recém-formados, dispostos a aprender na pratica e trazer novos conceitos para o desenvolvimento político e diplomático. Lendo isso, ela não entendeu nada do que estavam pedindo. Mas mesmo contrariando a sua vontade Ângela, lhe roubou um currículo e enviou para o endereço do anuncio. Vinte dias depois chegava uma correspondência onde dizia a hora e o local para que ela se encaminhasse para a entrevista de emprego.

Assim, já há dois anos ela é uma das tantas pessoas que trabalhavam no quartel general da ONU, na 1ª avenida de Nova York, havia se separado a um ano de Jacob, e desde então não namorou mais ninguém, e ainda o viu se aproximando de Leah, com quem brincava quando era pequena, e estava a seis meses morando sozinha em seu novo apartamento, depois que Ângela havia se casado com o namorado de longa data Ben Cheney.

Em resumo, sua vida estava mais sem graça do que nunca. Mas tudo sempre pode mudar. Para o bom ou para o ruim. E parece que a vida da Bella havia resolvido pender para o lado ruim nos últimos tempos.

No final de março, ela recebeu uma ligação no trabalho de Ângela, pedindo que fosse imediatamente para casa, em Seattle, obvio que ela não entendeu nada e ligou imediatamente para os pais, para saber o que estava acontecendo. Mas quem atendeu foi o velho amigo da família e seu ex-sogro Billy Black, que lhe contou apenas que um acidente havia acontecido e que sua presença era muito importante.

Bella imediatamente correu para casa, fez uma mochila e se encaminhou para o aeroporto, as 22:00 horas o pai de Ângela, o Sr. Weber, um pastor luterano, a estava buscando no Tac, o aeroporto de Seattle e a levando até o Harboview Medical Center, para que encontrasse finalmente seus pais e pudesse entender o que havia acontecido de tão grave.

Chegando lá, ela viu a pior cena de sua vida. Seu pai, que ela sempre julgou o homem mais forte e durão com quem já havia convivido estava sentado no chão do hospital, em prantos com um medico e uma enfermeira ao seu lado, além de Sue Clearwather, a mãe da Leah, e Billy Black. Ela que estava correndo pelos corredores do hospital em busca de informações ao ver essa cena parou e se encaminhou vagarosamente ao centro de toda aquela confusão. Ao chegar em frente ao seu pai, Bella apenas se ajoelhou e o olhou. Quando Charlie a percebeu em sua frente teve mais uma crise de choro, como um menino abandonado pelos pais.

E era assim que Charlie se sentia, abandonado, e principalmente culpado. Eles não disseram nada nesse momento, apenas se abraçaram e Bella entendeu que havia acontecido algo muito, mais muito grave mesmo com sua mãe. Ela queria todas as respostas naquele momento, mas entendia que seu papel nesse momento era o de apoiar seu pai. E consola-lo da melhor forma possível. Assim, passados uma boa meia hora, ela o levantou do chão, com a ajuda de seus amigos, e conseguiu coloca-lo em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera.

Nesse momento o medico a chamou de lado juntamente com Billy e pediu que um dos dois tomasse providencias com relação à Renée, pois ele percebia que Charlie não teria a menor capacidade para isso.

Bella então quis saber o que havia acontecido e o medico a explicou que Renée estava dirigindo em alta velocidade quando faltou os freios do carro que pilotava e colidiu em uma curva. Não havia sido culpa de ninguém. Apenas uma fatalidade. Ela foi atendida pelos paramédicos que chegaram rapidamente e ainda trazida com vida ao hospital, onde Charlie já a esperava, e eles apenas tiveram alguns segundos para se despedirem um do outro. E que ela havia morrido nos braços dele.

Então Bella respirou profundamente, e mostrando a mártir silenciosa que sempre fora, olhou para o medico e pediu para que ele lhe orientasse sobre que decisões eram necessárias. O medico disse que o corpo seria liberado para seguir para os tramites funerários e seria embalsamada e havia ainda que escolher tudo com relação a isso, e que ela ainda teria que liberar o carro e todas as questões policiais que possivelmente poderiam ser resolvidas depois, considerando que seu pai era o chefe de policia. Mas Bella era extremamente boa, e sua única preocupação nesse momento era com seu pai. Ela queria saber o que poderia fazer por ele. E o medico a orientou a ser muito paciente com ele, pois não sabia o porquê, mas o Chefe Swan estava se sentindo imensamente culpado.

Todos esses momentos passaram como um borrão para Bella, e no inicio da manhã do outro dia, ela estava sozinha na cozinha de sua mãe, sentada na cadeira que sempre ocupou, olhando pela janela, para o nada, tomando uma xícara de café, sem sentir o gosto que tinha e sem saber exatamente o que o dia lhe reservava. Quando de repente a campainha tocou e ela foi rapidamente atender com medo que seu pai despertasse do sono que a pouco havia conseguido pegar. Quando ela abriu a porta, e Jacob estava ali a sua frente, abraçando-a e consolando-a, limpando as lagrimas que finalmente haviam caído por seu rosto.

Apenas nesse momento Bella se permitiu chorar e sofrer por sua mãe. Apenas nesse momento nos braços do seu amor de infância, ela conseguiu colocar para fora o que estava tentando com todas as forças esconder até dela mesma.

Jacob estava com uma calça jeans escura, uma camiseta preta e sua inseparável jaqueta, quando fechou a porta da casa dos Swan e conduziu Bella até o sofá sem dizer uma única palavra. Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que não havia forma de Bella desabafar com quem quer que fosse o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento.

- "Chora, Bella, desabafa. Eu estou aqui". Ele sabia que estava correndo um serio risco dela se trancar em si mesma dizendo essas palavras, mas elas saiam de tempos em tempos da sua boca.

Até que depois de uma boa hora chorando, Bella respirou profundamente, e finalmente olhou para Jacob, percebendo a situação que se instaurou ali.

- "Jake, o que você faz aqui? Quem te contou? Como você veio para aqui?"

- "Calma Bella, meu pai, me ligou dizendo o que havia acontecido e para eu vir te ajudar no que você precisasse, então eu peguei o primeiro voo e estou aqui, para te ajudar". Ela o olhava como se não compreendesse uma palavra do que ele estava dizendo.

- "Mas, onde está Leah?"

- "Ela só vem no final do dia. Ela não conseguiu ser liberada do trabalho, mas não se preocupe, ela estará aqui para o funeral".

E ali estava a confirmação de que as coisas estavam realmente piores do que Bella estava achando há cinco minutos. Ela estava quase se deixando levar novamente, nos braços do seu antigo namorado, enquanto ele pedia para que ela, que havia acabado de perder a mãe, não se preocupasse, pois sua atual namorada estaria aqui a tempo do funeral. Se fosse outra pessoa, teria caído em mais uma crise de choro, mais isso só fez com que Bella percebesse a real dimensão da situação, se empertigasse nos braços de Jacob, enxugasse as lagrimas e levantasse.

- "Jake, muito obrigada por toda sua ajuda e principalmente por vir tão rápido, mas eu tenho que tratar de todos os assuntos burocráticos enquanto meu pai descansa. Eu não quero lhe atribuir uma carga maior do que a que ele está passando nesse momento".

- "Bella, eu estou aqui para isso mesmo. Meu pai assim que possível estará aqui com Charlie, para ajuda-lo, juntamente com Sue, enquanto eu vou lhe ajudar no que você precisar".

E nesse momento toda a vontade de Bella era de gritar para que Jake a deixasse em paz. Mas ela o conhecia profundamente e sabia que seria impossível se livrar dele. Foi quando ela se lembrou de que deveria estar ela própria indo ao trabalho nesse momento.

- "Meu trabalho, eu preciso ligar e dar uma satisfação".

- "Não se preocupe com isso Bells, a Ângela já ligou para lá e já acertou tudo com o seu chefe. Ele te liberou para o funeral e pediu que assim que passasse tudo você entrasse em contato com ele".

- "Obrigada Jake". Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer nesse momento, enquanto ouvia os passos arrastados de Charlie descendo os degraus da escada.

- "Chefe Swan, estou aqui para ajudar no que for preciso, conte comigo"

Charlie olhou para Jacob, que considerava como um filho e ficou realmente agradecido, mas apenas conseguiu menear uma espécie de careta que deveria ser um sorriso. Bella pediu licença e se dirigiu com seu pai até a cozinha, enquanto Jacob continuava sentado no sofá.

- "Pai, por favor, tome uma xícara de café".

- "Bella, porque isso aconteceu? Isso não deveria ter acontecido com ela, e sim comigo" Isso chamou a atenção dela. Que se sentou na cadeira que estava ocupando antes de Jacob chegar pegou nas mãos do pai, e olhou diretamente em seus olhos negros. Fazendo seu pai ter mais uma crise de choro, lembrando que Bella herdara aqueles olhos verdes de Renée.

- "Pai, me diga o que aconteceu. Eu não estou entendendo nada".

Bella esperou pacientemente sem mudar um segundo a direção de seu olhar, que seu pai se acalmasse mais uma vez e tomasse uma respiração profunda.

- "Bella, nós tivemos uma discussão terrível, e Renée saiu chateada de casa sem o cinto de segurança".

- "Pai, não foi culpa sua, isso foi uma fatalidade, infelizmente aconteceu". Ela sabia que tinha que ser forte, e de verdade não culpava o pai.

- "Ela me mandou sair de casa, e se eu tivesse saído isso não teria acontecido com ela".

- "Pai, não pense assim, por favor? Por que vocês estavam brigando?"

Seu pai, dessa vez não conseguiu olhar nos olhos de Bella e se encheu de vergonha.

- "Bobagens de casal. Você sabe como era o gênio da sua mãe. Eu estava trabalhando demais, esqueci algumas datas importantes e ela pensou que eu a estava traindo..."

Isso foi realmente uma surpresa para Bella. Ela se lembrava da ultima vez que havia falado com a mãe cabeça de vento e distraída. Ela sabia que se alguém fosse esquecer as datas de algo ali seria Renée e não Charlie. Mas ela havia percebido também o quanto sua mãe estava triste nos últimos tempos. E principalmente, ela sabia a sua parcela de culpa nisso. Sua mãe se sentia cada vez mais triste desde que ela saiu de casa. De certa forma ela esperava que Bella pudesse voltar para casa depois da universidade, mas quando percebeu que isso não aconteceu e nem iria, Renée se isolou mais em si mesma, deprimida e chateada.

Então Bella sentiu como se parte da culpa por sua mãe ter morrido também fosse dela, mas diferente do pai, ela não queria e achava que não tinha o direito de expô-la a ninguém.

A campainha tocou novamente e foi aberta por Jacob que trouxe os novos visitantes até a cozinha. Era Billy e Sue. Aproveitando-se disso, Bella os cumprimentou e deixou-os com o pai. Enquanto Jacob a seguiu ate o quarto dos pais.

- "Eu preciso dos documentos da minha mãe para tratar de todos os assuntos burocráticos".

Jacob estava vendo o que ela estava fazendo. Escondendo essa dor dentro de si mesma, mais sabia que não adiantaria falar ou tentar pará-la. Ela só falaria no momento certo, e com a pessoa certa. E ele sabia que nesse momento não era ele.

- "Vamos eu te ajudo em tudo o que for preciso".

Assim no outro dia pela manhã, o pai de Ângela estava celebrando o funeral de sua mãe na igreja que ela frequentava quando criança. Todos os seus amigos e os amigos dos seus pais estavam ali. E principalmente o caixão fechado de sua mãe estava ali.

Bella guardou toda sua tristeza e dor para si mesma. E após o funeral conseguiu adiantar as férias e ficou um mês com seu pai, organizando a casa e tentando deixá-lo o mais confortável possível. Voltando para sua própria casa apenas no sábado de manhã antes de retornar ao trabalho na segunda-feira.

E ao chegar a casa, em Nova York, sua amiga Ângela estava ali lhe recebendo de braços abertos e com um convite irrecusável para que fosse junto com todos os outros amigos a uma recepção de boas vindas, como Jessica nomeou. E a altruísta Bella, não conseguiu dizer não a amiga.

Nesse momento indo para o trabalho, na segunda-feira pela manhã, enquanto pensava em seu ultimo mês, ela tinha certeza que a melhor coisa que fez foi aceitar o convite de Ângela, para a tal recepção de boas vindas, que começou da pior forma possível, encontrando Jacob abraçado a Leah, e que poderia ter sido pior, uma vez que ela conseguiu derramar seu drink em cima de um desconhecido, mas esse fato foi a sua salvação, primeiro porque ela iniciou uma agradável conversa com um rapaz maravilhosamente lindo e encantador e seu amigo piadista e animado e segundo graças ao primeiro motivo, ela não percebeu o tempo passar e acabou não ficando muito tempo à mesa com suas tristes lembranças, fingindo sentimentos que na verdade não tinha.


	3. Reencontro

- "Oi Ang, estou, indo pro trabalho, você precisa de alguma ajuda?"

- "Não Bella, só liguei para saber como você estava e... bem, eu sei que se você quisesse falar sobre isso me falaria, mas... só quero dizer que fiquei feliz que você tenha tido uma noite diferente no sábado, com aquele rapaz divino"

- "Ângela, eu só me sentei por educação, afinal, depois de ter derramado meu drink em cima dele o mínimo que eu podia fazer era me desculpar"

- "Ah, Bella, não sei, ele parecia olhar para você de um jeito especial. Todos nós na mesa concordamos com isso. Ele estava definitivamente encantado por você".

- "Ângela, não sei de onde vocês tiraram isso, mas de qualquer forma eu acho que não é verdade, porque eu não tenho o telefone dele ou ele o meu, então eu acho que se alguém tivesse interessado em alguém isso aconteceria, não é? Além do mais, estou aqui na portaria agora, preciso desligar. Até mais".

- "Desculpe mais uma vez a intromissão Bella, e, por favor, se cuida".

- "Não se preocupe, você não se intrometeu, é que hoje terei um dia daqueles, possivelmente eu terei que ciceronear um membro idoso e chato enviado pela embaixada de um pequeno pais europeu. Mas, faz parte do serviço. E Ang, pode deixar que eu vou me cuidar. Beijos".

Bella não queria revelar seus sentimentos para sua amiga, não queria que ela soubesse como estava arrependida por não ter dado ou pedido o telefone ao Edward, não queria que ela soubesse que passou todo o domingo pensando em seus olhos azuis ou seriam cinza? Ou em seu sorriso tão espontâneo e sincero, ou a forma como passa a mão pelo cabelo castanho claro, bagunçando-o cada vez mais. Isso era o tipo de coisa que era melhor que ninguém soubesse.

Além do mais, havia um longo dia de trabalho pela frente com novos membros que ficariam sobre sua responsabilidade. E tudo o que ela sabia sobre essas pessoas era que seriam dois homens que haviam sido enviados de um país europeu. E ela já os havia descrito em sua mente perfeitamente; dois senhores, barrigudos, de cabelos brancos com sorrisos bonachões em seus ternos ligeiramente tortos. E para apenas passarem algum tempo observando como todo o trabalho era feito. Resumindo, seria como sempre, entediante.

Bem, vamos deixar uma coisa bem claras aqui, Bella ama seu trabalho, mas quando ela é designada a servir em outras áreas, como seria dessa vez, isso significava que ela teria que se reorganizar para estar de acordo com aquele local onde teria que trabalhar, ou seja, se estivesse servindo ao consulado dos Estados Unidos teria que seguir as regras americanas, e assim por diante, mas nesse momento ela estava designada para o consulado de Forks, um minúsculo país, do qual ela não sabia nada.

As 9:00 em ponto ela estava sentada na sala de espera do Cônsul Geral para as Organizações das Nações Unidas de Forks, o Senhor Garret. Assim que sua reunião com ele começou Bella soube que sua função seria apresentar a ONU aos dois novos membros do consulado e os ajudar pelo tempo que fosse necessário. E que possivelmente duraria meses. Que eles estariam ali como observadores. E chegariam no principio da tarde, o que daria a ela um tempo para se acostumar com o seu novo local de trabalho.

Então quando voltou do almoço ela foi chamada mais uma vez até a sala do Cônsul. Ao entrar, pode avistá-lo sentado em sua cadeira e a sua frente dois homens, jovens. O mais musculoso estava usando um terno muito bem cortado e que lhe caia como uma luva, cinza bem claro. Já o outro estava com um terno também cinza, mas em um tom um pouco mais fechado, com caimento perfeito.

- "Pois não Senhor?"

- "Senhorita Swan, gostaria de lhe apresentar Sua Alteza Real, o Príncipe Edward, de Forks".

Bella teve de piscar algumas vezes para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando, e tão rápido quanto pôde pegou na mão estendida do príncipe e fez uma pequena genuflexão. Que foi impedida bruscamente. Mesmo que o cônsul não tenha entendido o motivo.

Eles apenas se olharam intensamente. Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Apenas os olhos que não se deixaram nem por um segundo, mesmo que Garret tenha continuado com as apresentações.

- "E este é Emmett McCarty, assessor do príncipe"

Emmett se apressou em pegar em sua mão e cumprimentá-la, com um sorriso nos lábios, e suas covinhas se destacando no rosto. Nitidamente, ele estava se divertindo com aquele novo encontro. Mas, Bella continuava sem ação, paralisada. E Edward, também. Mas, Garret não percebeu isso, ou pelo menos soube disfarçar perfeitamente.

- "Isabella Swan, a senhorita irá trabalhar diretamente com o príncipe e seu assessor, no que eles precisarem, então, como sua sala será ao lado da deles, por favor, esteja à disposição, sim?"

Bella respirou profundamente, mas conseguiu se recuperar a tempo.

-"Sim, senhores, estou preparada para servi-los da melhor forma possível".

Essas palavras a chocaram. Pareciam ter mais duplo sentido do que o necessário?

- "Alteza..."

- "Não Isabella, por favor, me chame de Edward".

- "Sim, senhor... Edward, como posso servi-lo nesse momento?"

Mas, como assim? Isso nunca melhorava? Bella queria fugir dali, seus sentimentos estavam todos embaralhados, ao mesmo tempo em que estava radiante por estar na frente do homem que não conseguia esquecer, desde, que o conhecerá, estava irritadíssima e chateada, por ele ser quem era. Um príncipe. Ela se sentia usada para o divertimento dele no ultimo sábado, quase como um rato de laboratório. Mas, também se sentia triste e deprimida, por achar que ela jamais estaria à altura dele. Seus nervos estavam berrando com ela, sua cabeça pulsava, e ela já estava prevendo o tamanho da dor de cabeça que teria a noite. Mas, o pior, ela estava confusa. Queria rir e ser a mesma Bella que se apresentou para ele naquele bar, mas sabia que a partir de agora, teria que ser a profissional Isabella, com todos os protocolos e formalidades que a situação exigia.

- "Por favor, Isabella, você poderia nos mostrar o nosso local de trabalho e depois nos ciceronear em um passeio pelo prédio?"

Para Edward que estava tão confuso em seus sentimentos quanto Bella, isso pareceu o melhor a ser feito, para saírem da frente de Garret, e com sorte pegarem algum elevador vazio e conversarem um pouco. Ele estava encantado de estar novamente na frente da sua "garota misteriosa", mas ela havia sido tão fria e distante com ele naquele momento. Mas, também, o que ele estava pensando, agora ela sabia que ele era um príncipe, e suas chances com ela possivelmente estavam reduzidas a um patamar que ele conhecia perfeitamente, o de não ser mais incógnito.

- "Me acompanhe senhor, por favor,".

Bella os levou sob o olhar atento da secretaria de Garret, diretamente para a sala que seria ocupada pelos dois e que ela havia preparado pela manhã. Sua sala era ao lado da deles, logo em frente aos elevadores.

Ao entrarem em sua nova sala, com Bella à frente e após a passagem de Emmett, Edward fechou aporta e não resistiu mais ao teatro que estavam interpretando.

- "Bella, o que faz aqui? Acho que eu preciso de algumas informações, não?"

- "O senhor, o que? Desculpa, não estou entendendo?"

Edward começava a se perguntar se por acaso se tratavam da mesma pessoa. Mas, era impossível, haver duas Isabellas, tão parecidas fisicamente, mas tão diferentes.

- "Como assim, não esta entendendo? Por que você está agindo como se não nos conhecêssemos?"

- "Ah, isso. Bom, primeiro, estou aqui realmente para lhe servir. E segundo... bem, não tem segundo. É só isso. Eu trabalho na Onu e este é o meu primeiro dia aqui nesse escritório. Isso é tudo".

- "Por que você está reagindo assim a mim e ao Emmett?"

- "Olha, alguém se lembrou do Emmett, aqui. Se quiserem eu posso ir conhecer a sala do cafezinho?"

E os dois olharam para Emmett, que estava sentado no sofá da sala, ao lado da porta de forma bastante relaxado, e por incrível que pareça, ele era o único que estava com cara de quem estava entendendo alguma coisa ali. E suas covinhas insistiam em continuar naquele rosto travesso.

- "Desculpe, Alt.."

Bella parou a frase no meio quando viu o olhar de repreensão de Edward.

- "Me perdoe, Edward, não estou reagindo de forma alguma, apenas esse é o meu local de trabalho e para mim isso é muito importante".

Edward se deu por vencido. Ele sabia que não era nem um pouco educado pressioná-la daquela forma. E se ela gostaria de continuar a tratá-lo tão formalmente não seria ele, pelo menos, não naquele momento, que a questionaria.

- "Então o tour?"

- "Bella, por favor, inclua no passeio a sala do cafezinho?"

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça, e pela primeira vez desde que esteve frente a frente com os dois, meneou um sorriso. Edward, fez uma nota mental de agradecer a Emmett por fazê-la sorrir, nem que fosse só um pouquinho.

Assim, Bella, os encaminhou por todas as áreas que achou por bem que eles conhecessem. As áreas comuns, o grande salão onde acontece as Assembleias Gerais, algumas exposições de arte que estavam acontecendo no momento e outras salas importantes. Além da área relativa ao seu país, onde ela viu a forma amável como Edward tratou e foi tratado por todos.

- "Ele está aqui para aprender a ser um bom rei"

- "Perdão Emmett?"

Emmett havia se aproximado dela sorrateiramente, quando reparou a forma como ela olhava para Edward, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, quando eles se aproximaram dos súditos que trabalhavam no Quartel General da Onu.

- "Eu apenas disse, que ele está se esforçando para ser uma pessoa que valha a pena eles seguirem. Eles realmente gostam dele, porque está se empenhando em dar o melhor que pode".

Bella não disse nada, apenas continuou olhando para Edward. Mas, ela mesma entendia que havia ali algo que ela nunca havia sentido por quem quer que seja.

- "Ele é um cara legal, Bella"

Agora, Emmett havia conseguido distraí-la. E ela se virou olhando-o, como que perguntando se havia feito alguma pergunta a ele que não lembrasse, e não percebeu Edward se aproximando deles.

- "Vamos?"

Essa simples palavra dita bem próximo do ouvido de Bella fez com que ela se assustasse e se virasse de repente olhando na direção de quem havia falado e se pondo muito próxima de Edward. Fazendo-a corar, e pondo nele um sorriso torto lindo, cheio de satisfação.

Ela não conseguia parar de pensar no que havia acontecido. E não estava entendendo como poderia um homem tão lindo, inteligente, divertido, charmoso, e agora, com um perfume tão bom, estar flertando com ela. Peraí, ele estava flertando com ela?

Mas, mesmo assim, como o dia já havia passado e o serviço terminava por volta das 17:00 horas, ela achou por bem, finalmente apresentar a sala do cafezinho e se dirigirem ate suas salas. Onde ela esperava que não precisassem mais dela, e pudesse sair correndo em direção a sua casa. E quem sabe, com sorte ser atingida por algum asteroide que caísse na terra naquele exato momento.

Covarde. Era assim que ela se sentia. E era assim que ela tinha certeza que era. Na verdade, essa era parte da mascara que ela insistia em usar para si mesma. Ela acreditava que não possuía nada de especial que pudesse minimamente interessar um homem como aquele.

Edward também estava perdido em seus devaneios, pensando como aquela jovem simpática e divertida havia se transformado tanto de um encontro ao outro. E ele tinha certeza absoluta que o motivo era o fato de que finalmente ela conhecia sua verdadeira natureza. Ele só não percebia que era mais do que um cargo, por não se enxergar verdadeiramente.

Depois do passeio, Edward foi encaminhado ate a sala de Garret e Bella liberada.

Como havia prometido a si mesma, ela correu. Correu ate em casa, tomou um comprimido para dor de cabeça, acompanhado de uma sopa, encostada em seu sofá, rezando para que por qualquer motivo ela não tivesse que prestar aquele serviço. Mas não havia naquele momento como ela conseguir ser liberada. Seu chefe que sempre fora muito exigente e insistente com, estava nos últimos tempos especialmente atento.

- "Emmett, você que de repente parece ter se tornado alguém muito experto no que diz respeito à mente feminina, pode me esclarecer, O QUE FOI À TARDE DE HOJE?"

Berrou um Edward confuso e cansado.

- "Olha, estamos irritado? Ela não te deu muita bola, não é?"

- "Emmett, o que aconteceu? Eu jamais vi alguém reagir assim a mim"

- "Eu, diferente do que você diz, não entendo nada da mente feminina, mas se tivesse que fazer alguma aposta, diria que ela gosta de você".

- "Você está louco? Parece que ela prefere qualquer um a mim".

- "Não era o que os olhos dela diziam enquanto você cumprimentava as pessoas lá durante o passeio".

- "Quando? Emmett volta aqui"

Mas, ele já havia ido para seu quarto. Isso é o que dá não ter moral alguma com ele, pensava Edward enquanto via seu amigo sair rindo da sala de estar.

Não havia nada que Edward pudesse fazer naquele momento além de ir para seu quarto e tomar um banho. Mas, não foi apenas um banho relaxante. Foi um banho, excitante. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Em seu rosto, corado com um lindo sorriso, sua pela clara, quase pálida, os cabelos de um mogno único, e os olhos verdes mais cativantes que ele conhecerá, além de suas esguias pernas. Edward, instintivamente, passou a se tocar mais ao sul, enquanto a água corria por seu corpo, másculo e rígido, bem torneado. Uma mão em seu membro e a outra apoiada na parede, para que não perdesse o equilíbrio. Enquanto os olhos estavam fechados, e sua respiração ofegava. Sua mente não conseguia largar um segundo se quer a figura da sua "garota misteriosa". Seus movimentos se tornavam cada vez mais ágeis e firmes, o levando finalmente ao gozo enquanto o nome dela saia de sua boca.

Edward era só duvidas. Ele estava como pode perceber no banho, absolutamente atraído, encantado e fascinado por aquela garota, que de uma hora para outra passou a tratá-lo como um desconhecido. Exatamente, quando ele tinha a chance de conhecê-la ela se retraia. Isso nunca havia acontecido. Na verdade, ele nunca havia se masturbado dessa forma tão intensa pensando em uma quase desconhecida. Mas seus pensamentos, enquanto estava jogado em cima da cama, era como ele gostaria de conhecê-la, saber tudo sobre ela, tocá-la livremente, e amá-la. Mas para ele aquilo seria impossível. E nesse momento o príncipe se sentiu como um adolescente, vendo em suas mãos sua única saída. Ele rugiu em aborrecimento.

Mais um dia de trabalho. Mais, um dia de tortura para Bella. Ela estava pontualmente as 9:00 horas da manhã entrando em sua sala, e dando de cara com Emmett, vestido em um terno azul marinho e uma camisa branca.

- "Bom dia Bella"

E essa seria sua rotina daquele dia em diante, chegar para trabalhar, dar de cara com Emmett, passando todos os relatórios necessários. Mas, diferente do que ela pensou, não seria nada entediante, e os dois se mostraram mais amistosos do que ela esperava.

Edward sempre estava em sua sala, e só a "incomodava", como ela costumava pensar, quando era estritamente necessário. Sua rotina era estar lindo em um terno muito bem cortado e que lhe caia perfeitamente, com os cabelos desgrenhados, e um sorriso torto nos lábios. Isso, sim, era a parte torturante do trabalho. Uma vez, que ela passou a lutar diariamente para não correr para ele, o que era seu impulso natural todas as vezes que o via.

Mas, na quinta-feira, sem saber mais o que fazer, ou melhor, sem saber como se sentia de fato com relação a Edward, Bella ligou para sua amiga e confidente Ângela marcando um encontro para depois do expediente.

- "Ang, obrigada por vir me encontrar".

- "É um prazer Bella, mas o que está acontecendo, você me pareceu angustiada ao telefone?"

- "Não é nada, só pressão no trabalho. Na verdade, eu quero saber as novidades"

Bella havia perdido a coragem de falar sobre Edward, afinal como ela contaria à amiga que havia reencontrado o "homem divino" do bar, como Ângela o chamou, e que ele era um príncipe que estava trabalhando com ela?

- "Bella, você tá me ouvindo? Você conseguiu alguma pista sobre o gatinho do bar?"

Bella foi imediatamente retirada de seus devaneios. E o pior é que não adiantava fugir. Ela queria falar, foi por isso que ela pediu pra se encontrar com a amiga.

- "Bem, Ângela, isso é complicado. Você não vai acreditar. Nem eu mesma acredito. Ele e o amigo estão trabalhando comigo nesse setor novo para o qual fui designada"

Nesse momento Bella achou que fosse ficar um pouco surda devido ao grito dado por Ângela bem na sua frente, chamando a atenção dos outros fregueses do café onde estavam na 2ª avenida entre a 50 e a 51.

- "Shii, Ângela, fica quieta. Não é nada demais".

Mas, nem ela acreditava nisso. Enquanto via sua amiga dando saltinhos e agitando a mão sem parar.

- "Bella, como não é nada demais, aquele homem incrível estava te olhando de uma forma tão linda no bar, imagina agora que vocês terão a chance de se conhecer. Me conte. Já rolou algum clima?"

E como Bella lhe explicaria que tudo na verdade é um grande clima. Como ela conseguiria colocar em palavras o que sentia todas as vezes que o via, como seu coração sempre perdia uma batida, sua boca ficava seca, e ela morria de medo de estar virando gaga, além da compulsão que parecia que estava desenvolvendo em mexer nos cabelos, ou não saber onde colocar as mãos, seu sorriso bobo olhando indisfarçavelmente para ele. Ou pior, como contaria os sonhos nada contidos que estava tendo com ele todas as noites, onde ela se via sendo possuída por ele das formas mais diferentes e excitantes que jamais havia se imaginado?

- "Bem, Ang, eu acho que é complicado... Você sabe, eu não tenho nada a oferecer. E ele é tão maravilhoso. Muito mais do que o que pode ter notado naquele dia. Ele é educado e gentil, atencioso e interessado, sensível e compenetrado em seus deveres, tão responsável e focado..."

- "Hum, hum. Olá Bella? Tem alguém apaixonada aqui?"

E aquela verdade caiu como uma bomba em seu colo. Ela não queria perceber, ou pelo menos estava fingindo não ver os sinais claros de que estava irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Edward.

- "Não importa Ang. Olha pra mim. Eu sou apenas uma garota desajeitada de 25 anos de Seattle, que não tem nada a oferecer a uma pessoa como ele".

- "E ele Bella, é apenas um homem como qualquer outro. Que conseguiu ver a pessoa maravilhosa que você realmente é. Não tenha medo disso, amiga. Deixe que as coisas aconteçam. Eu acho que você deveria se dar essa chance".

- "Não é tão simples assim Ang"

- "Porque não? Ele te disse alguma coisa que você está me escondendo?"

Bella não contaria que na verdade ele é um príncipe. Ela não sabia o porque não deveria contar a amiga. Só sentia que isso não era um assunto que deveria ser tratado.

- "Não, claro que não. Mas, é meio obvio. Olhe para ele. Ele é tão perfeito. E olhe para mim".

- "Talvez ele seja exatamente isso, perfeito para você. Seu príncipe encantado".

Agora, Ângela foi longe demais. Como assim príncipe encantado? Depois dessa Bella achou por bem mudar o assunto.

"Bom dia Bella"

Como todas as manhãs lá estava Emmett em sua sala sentado no sofá, como se fosse um modelo sendo fotografado para alguma campanha de terno

- "Bom dia Emmett. O que temos para hoje?"

- "Hum, hoje é sexta-feira, e então o que vocês fazem por aqui pra se divertir? O que nós podemos fazer para nos divertirmos nesse final de semana?"

- "Basicamente, Emm, eu estava me referindo a trabalho, caso você não tenha percebido".

- "Bellinha, você é tão parecida com meu amigo Edward, sempre tão preocupada com suas obrigações. Vocês precisam se divertir um pouco, sabe?"

E como por algum tipo de milagre, ou quem sabe adivinhando que Emmett diria seu nome Edward entrou na sala de Bella e viu seu amigo muito relaxado na frente da mulher que estava povoando todos os seus pensamentos essa semana. E foi inevitável para ele perceber a amizade que existia ali entre eles e sentir uma pontada de ciúmes.

- "Bom dia Bella"

Ela sorriu para ele que estava bastante serio, em seu terno azul claro, com a camisa branca e a gravata azul marinho.

- "Bom dia, Edward"

- "Emmett, por favor, quando puder venha ate a minha sala".

Ela não entendia nada. Onde estava o Edward divertido que a encontrara naquele bar. Durante toda a semana ela viu o homem compenetrado e dedicado ao trabalho, sempre pronto a ajudar ou atender alguém, querendo aprender o maximo possível. Mas, em momento algum ele foi distante como naquele momento. Bem, talvez ela tenha merecido, uma vez que não foi muito diferente com ele.

- "Emmett, por acaso, só por curiosidade, vocês são amigos?"

- "Hum, Vossa Graça, estaria com ciúmes?"

- "Emmett, eu detesto quando você se refere a mim dessa forma, ou em qualquer outra forma protocolar, você sabe disso".

- "Ora Edward, só você ainda não percebeu o quanto está babando por ela? Será que você está tão cego que não percebe a cena que esta fazendo?"

- "Que cena Emmett, eu apenas te fiz uma pergunta"

- "Desculpe, Edward, eu sou antes de tudo seu amigo, e posso ver o quanto essa garota mexeu com você. Você pode não querer admitir, e vai saber o porquê, mas está completamente apaixonado por ela"

- "Eu estou o que?"

- "Apaixonado. E pior, com ciúmes. Tome uma atitude, vá lá e a convide para sair"

Edward sabia que o que Emmett havia acabado de dizer era verdade. Eles foram a bares e restaurantes ao longo da semana e ele pode ver diversas meninas, dos mais variados tipos, mas nenhuma conseguia fazer se esquecer dela, nenhuma era ela. Seus pensamentos sempre corriam para ela, o que estaria fazendo, onde estaria, mesmo que ela estivesse na sala ao lado. Seus sonhos os mais eróticos que percorriam sua mente eram com ela. Lugares diferentes, posições diferentes, fantasias diferentes, mas sempre a mesma mulher, que o estava fazendo acordar todas as manhãs ofegando e com o membro excitado. Tudo o lembrava ela, tudo o fazia pensar nela. Já era comum chegar em casa após o trabalho e correr para o banheiro para poder aliviar a tenção com suas próprias mãos, enquanto a água banhava seu corpo e o nome dela saia de seus lábios, quase como um mantra.


	4. Ciumes

Uma semana. Bella havia conseguido resistir uma semana perto do seu Deus Grego particular, sem se atirar aos seus pés, fazer alguma bobagem, tropeçar, ou mesmo descobrir que havia se tornado gaga de repente. Ela estava começando a acreditar que a força do pensamento realmente era importante. Uma vez que todas as manhãs ao entrar no prédio da Onu ela repetia a sua própria versão do lema das pessoas em reabilitação, "só por hoje eu vou resistir a Edward Cullen". Ela agora sabia que ele como qualquer um possuía um nome de família. Pouco usado, mas esse era seu nome no serviço militar, e o nome pelo qual era chamado sempre que havia necessidade, é claro.

Mas, aquela sexta feira em particular estava sendo difícil para Bella. Ela havia acordado abruptamente, com a parte superior de seu baby-doll rosa pink, da Victoria Secrets, largado no chão, depois de sonhar que estava completamente nua, no sofá da sala de Edward, sentada no membro dele, enquanto ele usava unicamente sua gravata preta e lhe dizia em seu ouvido,com sua voz rouca e seu sotaque inglês, o quanto ela era deliciosa, a fazendo mexer e subir e descer sem o menor pudor, enquanto os longos dedos dele estavam acariciando o seu ponto mágico e sua boca percorria um caminho único entre o ouvido, descendo pelo pescoço até chegar o meio das costas. As mãos dela acariciavam o cabelo dele, bagunçando-o e apertando a sua nuca devido ao prazer que ele lhe proporcionava.

Ela sabia que era um sonho, um puta sonho maravilhoso e excitante, mas, unicamente um sonho.

Como se não bastasse ao entrar em sua sala ela reparou em todo o divertimento no rosto de Emmett e todo o mau humor no rosto de Edward, que pra ser sincera ela mal viu nesse dia.

E ainda por cima, não foi possível recusar um convite de seus amigos para sair novamente, para o mesmo bar da semana anterior. Parece que eles haviam gostado bastante daquele lugar.

- "Ok, Jess. Eu estarei lá. As 22:00 horas. É claro que eu sei, estivemos lá no sábado".

- "Bella?"

- "Jess preciso desligar, tenho que atender uma pessoa".

- "Emmett o que posso fazer por você?"

- "Bem, por mim não muito. Mas, algo me diz que eu posso fazer muito por você"

- "Do que está falando?"

- "Bem, Bella, vamos lá, admita, nós somos quase amigos de infância, e eu sei que você está se fazendo de durona".

- "Emmett eu não entendo sobre o que exatamente você está falando?"

- "Bella, você não está conseguindo disfarçar bem, se é que me entende. Toda essa sua raiva contida e seu profissionalismo".

- "Emmett, você tem alguma coisa seria para me falar? Se, não, por favor, me deixe trabalhar. Eu tenho muito que fazer, e ainda estarei muito ocupada à noite."

- "Hum, teremos um encontro hoje à noite?"

- "De onde você veio nunca te disseram que é feio se meter na vida dos outros?"

- "Dizer, disseram, mas isso não conta quando somos amigos de infância"

- "Emmett, eu não sou sua amiga de infância. Seria divertido, eu imagino, ter um amigo como você. Mas, isso não aconteceu".

- "Você pode, ainda, não ser. Mas ele é"

Com essa a boca dela se abriu em um O perfeito, e ela não conseguia articular uma boa resposta para devolver a ele.

- "E sem contar, que eu prometi a minha ursinha, que eu tomaria conta dele muito bem".

- "A sua o que?"

- "Rosalie"

Não era a primeira vez que Bella ouvia falar sobre Rosalie, a loira, sexy, incrivelmente escultural e praticamente a criatura mais linda do mundo, que era a mulher de Emmett. Mas, era a primeira vez que ela tomava conhecimento do apelido pelo qual se chamavam. E depois de rir um bocado à custa do novo amigo, ela conseguiu o expulsar de sua sala. Mas, Emmett já havia conseguido todas as informações que precisava.

- "Edward, você realmente está perdendo a mão com as mulheres. Ou pelo menos com essa em particular"

- "Emmett, por favor, não fale na Bella hoje"

- "Então, você já foi tomar o seu banho?"

E nesse momento a cara de Edward não poderia ser pior. Não havia ali nenhum traço de humor. O único pensamento que lhe ocorria era que Emmett poderia tê-lo ouvido enquanto se masturbava e chamava por Bella.

- "O que? Quero saber se você já está pronto para sairmos?"

Enfim, Edward pode relaxar ao perceber que Emmett estava sendo sincero, e, que ele é que havia interpretado mal o amigo.

- "Sim Emmett. Por favor, um local calmo hoje. Nós não estamos em uma caçada ao tesouro. E eu não preciso conhecer todas as garotas daqui. Portanto, nós vamos a algum restaurante simples e calmo de preferência frequentado por velhinhos de boinas".

- "Ok, você é que manda".

Mas o sorriso malicioso traia as feições de Emmett, e Edward podia apostar que ele estava aprontando alguma coisa. Principalmente, porque ele resolveu passar o relatório da semana para Rosalie antes deles saírem. Algo que o estava fazendo, sinceramente pensar que teria uma crise de enjoou.

- "Você terminou excelência? Podemos sair agora?"

- "Nós marcamos um encontro com alguém Edward?"

- "Não, mas às vezes eu tenho dificuldade em saber quem está aqui para proteger quem"

- "Já estava pensando que você havia marcado um encontro com algum velhinho de boina"

E as 22:30 eles estavam novamente no endereço do bar na 1ª avenida entre a 73 e a 74. E sem entender como isso havia acontecido Edward entrou encarando seu amigo.

Mas, mal havia entrado ali e entendeu o porquê dele estar naquele lugar. Porque ela estava ali. Linda, em uma calça jeans curta e apertada, uma simples blusa preta e saltos altíssimos pretos, com os cabelos soltos, dessa vez. E mais uma vez ele se perguntou sobre que tipo de magnetismo era esse que ela exercia.

A principio a única coisa que Edward viu foi ela, linda, relaxada e parecendo estar se divertindo com seus amigos. Até que ela se virou em sua direção, aparentemente avisada por uma de suas amigas. E lá estava Emmett, andando em sua direção, se juntando aos seus amigos. E o que restava a ele, se não fazer o mesmo e cumprimentar a todos.

Quase todos pareciam muito simpáticos e divertidos. Menos um. Claro, que esse um, estava ao lado de Bella, e assim que eles se aproximaram ele pôs seu braço nas costas dela. E aparentemente ela não fez nenhuma menção de estar incomodada com aquele gesto. O que praticamente partiu o coração de Edward, deixando-o irritado e incrivelmente furioso.

Sem saber o que fazer, ou como agir com aquele sentimento novo, ele pediu, no que pareceu o mais educado que conseguia, licença e se afastou em direção ao balcão, sendo seguido por Emmett que não estava entendendo nada.

- "Olá, por favor, um whisky, sem gelo"

- "Opa, o que houve?"

- "Nada Emmett. Qual era o intuito de me trazer aqui? Não era para bebermos, então, beba"

- "O que está acontecendo com você?"

- "O que está acontecendo comigo? Você deveria perguntar o que está acontecendo com a sua amiguinha?"

Emmett não estava entendo o que deu em Edward para ele deixar a mesa dos amigos de Bella, assim sem mais nem menos, mas, era sua obrigação acompanhar o amigo onde ele estivesse. E nesse momento era no balcão do bar, se embriagando. Coisa, que, diga-se de passagem, ele tinha visto poucas vezes, sempre abafadas pelo palácio, e nunca sem um motivo previamente definido. E muito menos sem uma companhia.

Algumas horas depois, Edward estava bêbado, e não conseguia parar de olhar de tempos em tempos para a mesa onde estava Bella. E seu semblante não melhorava em nada. Ele estava irritado. Muito irritado.

- "Já chega Edward, vamos embora"

- "Nós não vamos a lugar algum. Mais um whisky, por favor"

- "Emmett, por favor..."

- "Ora, ora, vejam quem se lembrou dos outros amigos?"

Por mais que Bella tivesse vontade de fingir que não ouviu, ela não era forte o bastante para resistir a Edward, mesmo que ele estivesse naquele estado. Ela foi unicamente ali, indicada por Jacob, para saber se Emmett precisava de alguma ajuda.

- "Oh, você esta falando comigo agora?"

E os olhos deles se encontraram. E parecia que sairia faíscas deles. Ela também estava completamente irritada. Mas, com o que?

- "Ora, Bella, você está ai, com esse seu ar, de quem não liga para nada. Então, volte para os seus verdadeiros amigos. Antes que eles comecem a sentir sua falta".

Bella saiu dali com os olhos cheios de lagrimas em direção ao banheiro. Pensando que ele havia deixado bem claro qual era o seu lugar. Que ela realmente não estava aos pés dele, nem como amiga.

Ao voltar para sua mesa, ela não conseguia parar de olhar para ele, que estava cada vez mais bêbado e rosado, em sua calça jeans preta, camiseta branca e blusa amarela por cima. Não havia nada que qualquer um de seus amigos pudessem falar que prendesse sua atenção. Nem mesmo Jacob, que passou toda a noite tentando flertar com ela. Nem ele, que há um mês seria tudo o que ela queria, seu sonho de toda a infância. Jacob agora era passado. Seus olhos, sua mente e seu coração estavam naquele balcão, agora, se embriagando como um gambá, e ela nem sabia o porquê.

Mas, Bella estava enxergando outras coisas. Ela podia ver claramente como a barwoman, com imenso decote em v, seios com silicone, que o estava servindo hoje estava sendo especialmente solicita com o lindo homem a sua frente, e como ele parecia estar disponível para ela. Em sua mente ela foi capaz de imaginar todo o final da noite dos dois. Onde ele levava a garota para seu refinado apartamento, para uma noite de sexo. E ela se pegou mais uma vez desejando aquele homem, se imaginando no lugar da garota que estava servindo no balcão.

Mas, para ela, isso era tortura demais. Uma coisa era ela imaginar o que eles fariam, outra bem diferente era ter a certeza de que fariam. Ela não queria ver o momento em que iriam embora juntos. E sem nenhum aviso, e com os olhos marejados apenas se levantou despedindo-se de seus amigos e foi para casa. Sozinha.

Edward, só percebeu a sua saída um tempo depois, e se sentiu um idiota ao perceber que Jacob continuava ali, junto aos outros. Sem, mais nenhum propósito para encher a cara, finalmente consentiu que Emmett o tirasse dali.

Porque raios os sinos de todas as igrejas do mundo pareciam soar dentro da sua cabeça nesse exato momento? Era o que Edward tentava descobrir as 11:45 horas de um iluminado sábado de primavera. Sua cabeça e seu estomago estavam doendo, sua boca estava seca, ele se sentia tonto e principalmente mal humorado e desmemoriado. Porque motivo ele tinha bebido tanto? Ah, sim, ele achou que Bella estava saindo com o tal Jacob, seu amigo. Bem, agora que ele começou a desconfiar que não, ele se sentia também miserável. Ressaca. Física e moral era isso que estava sentindo.

Tropeçando nos próprios pés, se apoiando nas paredes para não cair, finalmente ele conseguiu se jogar no sofá da sala, onde pretendia passar todo o resto do dia, até conseguir se sentir bem o suficiente para poder voltar para o próprio quarto.

- "Ora, veja quem acordou. Nossa Bella adormecida"

- "Emmett, hoje não. E não mencione esse nome novamente"

- "Que nome? Bella? Ora Edward, o que você está pensando? Está aí morrendo de medo de seus sentimentos, de estar apaixonado pela primeira vez na vida, e não tomou uma atitude se quer. Você não percebe o que está fazendo a vocês dois? Você não percebe que é só se aproximar dela que ela cede? Que ela está tão encantada por você como você está por ela? E mais, quem disse que beber assim trará algum resultado? Você por acaso quer que seus pais saibam disso? Ou a imprensa de Forks? É assim que você quer ser conhecido, como um príncipe farrista que ao invés de se dedicar as suas funções está enchendo a cara em um bar de Nova York? E você quer que saibam o porquê você encheu a cara?"

Por pior que fosse ser o príncipe herdeiro, e tecnicamente patrão de Emmett, Edward sabia que ele era seu grande amigo, e que todo aquele discurso era para o seu bem. Mesmo que, em sua opinião, ele não tivesse nem mais idade, para estar ouvindo esse tipo de coisa.

- "Emmett, eu só achei..."

E quando ia tentar parar Emmett com alguma desculpa esfarrapada, o telefone tocou. Edward se sentiu momentaneamente aliviado uma vez que conseguiu de uma só vez não usar o resto de neurônio que estava acordado naquele momento em seu favor ao mesmo tempo que conseguiu parar a bronca que estava recebendo. Ele poderia praticamente se sentir vitorioso naquele momento. Não fosse a pessoa que estava do outro lado da linha ouvir o relatório diretamente de Emmett de sua bebedeira na noite anterior.

- "É pra você. Alice"

Alice, a irmã caçula e amada de Edward. Sua amiga, seu ponto de equilíbrio, sua cúmplice, sua companheira em tantos momentos. Só ela sabia realmente o que era ser a filha de um monarca. Só ela sabia o que dizer a ele, quando todos, muitas vezes esperavam demais dele. Só ela sabia o peso real que era ser ele.

- "Oi, Ali..."

- "Você não tem vergonha?"

- "Bom dia pra você também, ou seria boa tarde, como queira. Como está Jasper? Mamãe e Papai?"

- "Todos bem seu irresponsável. Mas, não graças a você, não é? Como você me apronta uma dessas Edward? E se fosse fotografado? Já pensou no escândalo?"

- "Desculpa Alice, eu sei que não tem desculpas. E que qualquer um pode fazer isso numa boa, menos eu, ou nós. Mas, foi mais forte que eu... Mas deixa pra lá, não tem como mudar o que eu fiz, e pelo menos ninguém fotografou".

- "Para sua sorte, mas fique sabendo que já tem vários jornais que sabem onde você está e estão enviando seus correspondentes na sua cola. Então, por favor, preste mais atenção de agora em diante no que faz".

- "Obrigada pela dica. Por sempre cuidar de mim. Eu também te amo"

- "Você sempre foi muito convencido. Eu nunca disse que te amava. Mas parece que algo aconteceu com você. Quer me contar? Você está diferente".

E Edward contou tudo a Alice. Como se Rosalie já não tivesse contado antes. Mas, era sempre melhor saber as informações de uma fonte mais primaria. Ele contou onde a conheceu, o susto que levou ao se deparar com Bella na Onu, a forma como ela foi fria com ele, principalmente no primeiro dia, e como ela se aproximou de Emmett, contou o que sentia com relação a essa aproximação. E ouviu as gargalhadas tanto de Emmett que ouvia a conversa descaradamente, quanto de Alice, do outro lado da linha. Falou finalmente de seus sentimentos, de como não conseguia parar de pensar nela e do veredito dado por seu amigo, de que estava apaixonado. E não esqueceu nem mesmo de contar o motivo que o levou a encher a cara na ultima noite.

- "Algo me diz que eu vou gostar dessa garota. Eu e ela seremos grandes amigas, Edward. Por favor, por favor, faça a sua parte direito"

Edward praticamente podia ver os saltinhos e a excitação de sua irmã nesse momento.

- "Que parte Alice? Como você pode dizer que vai gostar de alguém que você nunca viu? Mesmo que eu possa te garantir que ela é linda e encantadora?"

- "Eu sei que ela é linda e encantadora. Só alguém assim para te dominar desse jeito. E pelo amor de Deus, Edward, faça-me o favor, admita para si mesmo que está irrevogavelmente apaixonado por ela".

- "Alice, eu não sei, se..."

- "Sabe sim. Você é mais do que esse menininho assustado que está com medo de levar um fora da namorada. Você sempre sonhou com isso lembra, amar alguém de verdade, se apaixonar, e ser correspondido pelo que você é, e não pelo cargo que ocupa? Agora tenha a santa paciência, assuma logo o quão apaixonado você está por Bella Swan e vá logo atrás dela. Se declare, homem. Você não é um menino mimado, nunca foi, então pare de agir como um. Tenha coragem"

- "Alice, você é pequena demais para ser tão terrível"

- "Eu sou sua irmã, e sim, como você desconfia eu te amo, e quero te ver feliz. E sua felicidade tem nome e sobrenome, Isabella Swan. Vá atrás da sua felicidade, meu irmão. Antes que você se veja obrigado a passar o resto da vida ao lado de nossa prima Tanya ou de Jane"

- "Isso foi golpe baixo Alice"

- "Então, o que você ainda está fazendo falando comigo? Beijos. E se cuida"

- "Emmett, descubra tudo sobre a Bella, seu endereço, telefone, onde ela está agora, qualquer coisa serve. Eu preciso encontrá-la".

- "Se eu soubesse que levar esporro da baixinha seria tão produtivo já teria pedido a Rose para contar antes"

- "Emmett, eu não acredito que você está fofocando sobre a minha vida com a sua ursinha? E pior, pedindo para ela passar a fofoca adiante? Que tipo de homem é você?".

Edward já se sentia bem melhor. Seu humor estava de volta e ele sabia que precisava se preparar e estar no mínimo apresentável essa noite. Correu, como pode, tombando nos próprios pés no caminho que levava da sala de estar até o seu quarto, para diversão de Emmett. E se trancou lá. Pensando como poderia fazer tudo isso dar certo.


	5. Desculpas

19:00 horas. Em frente ao espelho do closet Edward estava com seu jeans, uma camiseta branca e por cima uma blusa verde fechada. Perfumado e de cabelos ainda úmidos. Seus olhos já não estavam mais vermelhos, mais o azul de sempre, seu sorriso era o mesmo e ele até podia se sentir confiante.

Emmett bateu finalmente em sua porta, avisando que havia ido até a casa de Bella, vistoriado tudo e que não havia problemas em ele ir até lá.

- "Eu vou só Emmett"

- "Você não pode ir só. Não pelo menos até lá. Me deixe leva-lo?"

- "Emmett você é meu amigo, não minha babá"

- "Às vezes eu não vejo muita diferença"

Edward olhou para o amigo, enquanto pegava a melhor garrafa de vinho que tinham na dispensa. Mas, não foi capaz de rir da piada dele.

- "Você fica"

Assim, Edward se colocou em seu carro digitando o endereço de Bella no GPS e dirigiu pela primeira vez desde que chegou a Nova York. Uma tarefa que não era nada fácil. Mas, que valia a pena por ela. Na Esquina da 1ª Avenida com a Rua 52, encontrou uma floricultura brasileira e comprou um buque de flores variadas em tons pastel e lilás. Ensaiou o que diria varias vezes, e na verdade estava até preparado para que ela não o recebesse. Mas, nesse ponto teve sorte, porque o porteiro não se encontrava na portaria e ele pode subir tranquilamente até o 9º andar onde ficava o apartamento dela.

Tocou a campainha, e se encantou mais uma vez com a visão que teve. Ela jamais esteve tão linda, com um short pequeno escuro e colado ao corpo, uma camiseta branca caindo sobre o ombro esquerdo, descalça e com os cabelos soltos. Sem maquiagem alguma. Apenas sua pele branca e pálida, seus olhos verdes surpresos por vê-lo, enquanto ela mordia o lábio inferior.

Ele estava encostado na soleira da porta, com os olhos semicerrados por causa do sorriso sedutor que brincava em seus lábios, as mãos atrás para esconder o que trazia. Isso era a visão do paraíso para ela. Como ele podia estar mais lindo? Como aquele cabelo que parecia ter vida própria chamava a sua atenção? E como ela poderia se sentir pior vendo-o e pensando nas roupas largadas que estava vestindo? Pelo menos elas estavam limpas. Mas, afinal, ela não estava preparada para receber um príncipe. Pensando bem, ela jamais havia recebido um príncipe em sua casa.

- "Você vai me convidar pra entrar?"

- "Oh, ah, é bem..."

Ela estava pensando que havia ficado definitivamente gaga, enquanto ele continuava simplesmente olhando para ela divertido. Mas, mesmo assim deu passagem para ele, que entrou e se dirigiu para o meio da pequena sala de dois ambientes dela, entre o sofá e a mesa de jantar. A decoração era feminina, clean, mesmo os poucos moveis sendo escuros, as paredes eram brancas e o estofado em um tom de café com leite.

- "São para você"

Ele a entregou as flores quando ela se aproximou. E a viu abrir um lindo sorriso, desses que as mulheres sempre usam quando recebem flores ou se encantam com algum bebê. Enquanto inspirava o cheiro agradável daquele mix de gérberas, lilases e rosas.

- "É um pedido de desculpas. Por tudo..."

Ela apenas o olhava, praticamente babando em cima dele. Mas, ele estava achando que ela não acreditava no que estava dizendo e que precisava ser mais claro em suas desculpas.

- "Por não ter te contado o que eu sou. Pela forma como nos reencontramos lá no trabalho. Por talvez, não ter sido o melhor colega com quem já tenha trabalhado. Pela falta de jeito ao longo da semana. Mas, principalmente, por ontem. Foi inadmissível a forma como eu agi"

- "Porque você bebeu daquela forma ontem?"

Humm, ele não estava preparado para essa pergunta. E ficou divagando um pouco se diria que bebeu daquela forma por estar com ciúmes dela com Jacob. Mas, achou melhor omitir e seguir outra linha.

- "Coisas pessoais. Eu não sou de beber. Nunca fui. Mas, às vezes acontece. Foi isso."

- "Quer sentar? Um príncipe tem problemas pessoais?"

Ele se sentou no sofá com ela ao seu lado. Sem tirarem os olhos um do outro. Enquanto ele coçava a cabeça. Ela havia percebido ao longo da semana que todas as vezes que alguém fazia uma pergunta que o pegava desprevenido e que ele queria responder, mas, não sabia muito bem como, ele coçava os cabelos.

- "Nesse momento... Esse príncipe, em questão, está cheio de problemas pessoais. Na verdade, eu acho que esse príncipe, está aqui justamente por isso"

- "Para resolver os seus problemas pessoais?"

- "Para conversar com alguém especial, eu diria".

Mesmo com todo o clima ali presente, ele sabia que devia continuar devagar e manter a conversa informal. Não convinha chegar, pedir desculpas e já emendar em algum tipo de declaração amorosa, que ele mesmo, não fazia ideia de como começar. E ainda ele se distraia muito fácil com todas as vezes que conseguia fazê-la corar.

Assim começaram a conversar, e se distraíram com facilidade. O assunto tomou um rumo muito informal. Falaram sobre o apartamento dela, o fato de nunca ali antes ter estado um príncipe.

- "Porque você fala sempre disso? Porque você lembra sempre disso?"

- "Porque é o que você é. Alguém já te avisou?"

- "Já sim. Mas, eu não quero ser o príncipe pra você. Quero apenas ser eu mesmo. Edward"

- "Mas, você é o Edward. Bem, pelo menos algumas vezes. Mas, não dá pra fingir que você não é o príncipe com quem tenho que trabalhar. E isso não ajuda também quando eu não conheço tanto assim".

- "O que você quer saber do Edward?"

- "Nesse momento?"

E ela o olhou de forma sapeca com um sorriso tímido no rosto, enquanto ele ajeitava uma mecha de seu cabelo, que havia saído do lugar, pondo-a novamente atrás de sua orelha.

- "Quero saber o que Edward gosta de comer. Eu estou morrendo de fome"

Ele gargalhou com a resposta dela, reparando que ele também estava morrendo de fome.

- "Vamos pedir qualquer coisa. Edward, não tem tantas preferências assim. Na verdade eu gosto de comer. Mas, você jamais vai ler isso na minha biografia oficial"

- "Pedir? Não, claro que não. Eu vou cozinhar. Era isso que eu estava pensando em fazer quando você chegou".

- "Então senhorita. O que teremos para jantar?"

- "Surpresa, senhor"

- "Espero que combine com esse vinho tinto que eu trouxe".

- "Vai combinar perfeitamente. Você me ajuda?"

- "Claro, será uma honra"

E lá foram os dois pra minúscula cozinha dela, totalmente decorada com eletrodomésticos em tom de alumínio e armários de madeira. Eles estavam aproveitando a companhia e o silencio confortável, que só era quebrado quando se esbarravam, enquanto ela caminhava pelo lugar, e sorriam cada vez que isso acontecia.

Enquanto ela cozinhava, ele pôs a mesa e abriu o vinho. Rapidamente o Ravioli com Cogumelos ficou pronto e os dois estavam sentados um em frente o outro na mesa de quatro lugares, com toalha branca e louça rosa bebe. Estava tudo perfeito. A comida, a bebida e a companhia.

Depois de comer ela foi lavar a louça e ele secou. Bella descobriu que não era a primeira vez que ele fazia esse serviço, como pensou a principio, pois havia morado sozinho em Paris enquanto frequentava a Universidade de Sorbonne. Conversaram sobre essa época. Sobre como por coincidência haviam feito o mesmo curso. Mas, como o que ela gostava mesmo era da diplomacia e ele estava interessado em entender sobre política e economia. Eles falaram sobre a paixão dele e o cuidado com o povo de Forks, e como deseja superar o pai, que é um rei considerado muito bom, amável e justo.

Depois dos pratos devidamente guardados no armário, sentaram-se novamente no sofá, e ela trouxe um pacote enorme de M&M's de chocolate para eles.

- "Esse disparado é o meu preferido"

- "O meu também. Mas, fora, comer principalmente M&M's de chocolate, o que você gosta?"

- "Bem, agora eu amo Ravioli com cogumelos"

Isso a fez corar e Edward não resistiu a tocar sua bochecha pela primeira vez. O que fez Bella corar um pouco mais. E trouxe uma gargalhada irresistível a ele. Mas, principalmente uma incrível satisfação por estar conseguindo se aproximar dela.

- "Você fica ainda mais linda assim. Corando".

Bella abaixou os olhos timidamente.

- "Porque estamos falando sobre como eu fico, e não sobre você?"

- "Porque eu também quero te conhecer. Da mesma forma que eu quero que você me conheça. Então me diga, o que você gosta?"

Bella pensou seriamente em dizer "De você", mas isso seria muito para aquele momento. Ela sabia que gostava dele, mas não era o fato de que ele estava sentado tão confortavelmente em seu sofá com as mãos cheias de chocolate que faria com que começasse a se declarar. Ela não era assim. Era tímida, e ainda não entendia o que ele via nela.

- "Bem... gosto de muitas coisas. Dia sem chuva, do meu trabalho, andar de tênis com calça jeans e camiseta, lasanha, cozinhar, flores, de azul, dos meus pais, meus amigos, Nova York, do Central Park, da Fonte Bethesda e da ponte Bow. Eu amo esses lugares em especial. E você".

- "Eu? Primeiro eu quero saber por que você prefere um dia sem chuva, andar de tênis com camiseta e jeans, lasanha e de cozinhar, qual sua flor preferida, porque você gosta de azul me fala mais sobre os seus pais e amigos, e o que tem de tão especial na Fonte Bethesda e na ponte Bow do Central Park?"

- "Uau, você estava mesmo prestando atenção"

- "Tudo o que vem de você me interessa".

Mais uma vez Bella olhou pra baixo, mexendo nos dedos, e depois levando-os até os cabelos. E Edward reparou que esse era sua forma de demonstrar nervosismo. Mas, não comentou nada, deixando-a a vontade para falar quando quisesse. Mas, ela não o fez esperar muito.

- "Ok, vamos lá, então... Em Seattle, onde eu nasci é bastante chuvoso, então dias sem chuva em especial me agradam, porque eu posso andar de forma confortável, como eu sempre andava em casa, de jeans, camiseta e tênis. Isso me lembra de quem eu sou de verdade. Os lugares do Central Park são além de lindos muito românticos e bucólicos. Já sobre cozinhar... e aprendi cedo e gosto bastante do que eu faço, em especial lasanha, amo massas em geral, mas lasanha é a minha preferia. Quanto as flores, eu não sei, acho que gosto de frezia. Meus pais ainda estão em Seattle, e a maioria dos meus amigos também, menos Jacob e Leah, Ângela e Bem, Jessica e Mike que conheci aqui".

- "E o azul? Você esqueceu?"

- "É a cor dos seus olhos. Mas me fale de você."

Ele riu feliz com a ultima resposta dela, e com sua timidez, e ficou completamente encantado com sua sinceridade.

- "Bem, eu... gosto de musica, muito, amo tocar piano, gosto do meu país, de um lugar em especial chamado La Push, que é uma reserva para onde costumamos ir no verão, amo verde, gosto da vista do meu apartamento aqui, de filmes e livros, sempre estou lendo alguma coisa. Adoro Ravióli de cogumelos, amo meus pais, minha irmã e meus amigos. Gosto de estar com eles, de jogar sinuca e de viajar".

- "Então vejamos... Desde quando você toca e que estilo você gosta mais, como é La Push e a vista do seu apartamento, qual o seu filme e livro favoritos, como são seus amigos e sua família, qual o seu melhor ranking na sinuca e o lugar que você mais gostou de viajar e finalmente antes que eu me esqueça, verde?"

- "Eu toco desde os 5 anos, e sou um romântico, dependendo do dia. La Push é uma praia, e Forks geralmente é muito fria e úmida, e temos esse lugar para onde vamos quando chega o verão para nos aproximarmos do sol, o maximo possível. Da janela do meu quarto aqui eu vejo o parque alguns prédios e o rio. Meu filme favorito... Um Estranho no Ninho, eu gosto do Jack Nicholson, e estou lendo novamente Bel Ami. Meu pai e minha mãe são as melhores pessoas que conheço, generosos, bondosos, amorosos, sempre preocupados com o bem estar de todos, o coração e a mente em perfeita harmonia, é assim que os vejo. Minha irmã, é a criatura baixinha mais saltitante e animada que eu conheço. Meus amigos são incríveis e fieis. Quanto ao ranking eu poderia dizer que estou vencendo o Emmett. Minha viagem favorita é essa. Eu jamais poderia imaginar que Nova York me seria tão generosa. E quanto ao verde, senhorita, é a cor dos seus olhos. A cor mais linda que eu já vi"

Ele disse isso acariciando o rosto dela, vendo-a corar. Mas diferente das outras vezes, ela não desviou o olhar. E eles ficaram presos ali, em sua bolha particular.

Depois de um tempo, perdidos em si mesmos a conversa flui agradavelmente, cada um descobrindo um pouco mais sobre o outro. Suas preferências, medos e historias de infância. Tombos e notas escolares. Os locais que haviam visitado, os tempos de faculdade. O primeiro porre, no caso dele abafado para que a imprensa não descobrisse, no caso dela, na casa de Jacob, também abafado para que seu pai não soubesse. O medo que ele tinha de assumir o lugar de seu pai e a necessidade de se preparar para isso. As alegrias e tristezas de uma vida publica.

Em um determinado momento, Edward percebeu um brilho diferente invadindo a sala, vindo da janela. Ao se virar nessa direção ele pode perceber que o dia havia nascido e que eles haviam passado a noite, um ao lado do outro conversando. E nesse momento, pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali ele se sentiu triste. Pois sabia que tinha que deixá-la. Mesmo que essa não fosse a sua vontade. Era o certo a se fazer. Ele precisava dar a ela a chance de pensar sozinha e entender o quanto ele havia se aberto para ela. O quanto do verdadeiro Edward Bella conhecia talvez mais do que qualquer outro.

- "Olha, amor, as riscas invejosas que tecem um rendado nas nuvens que vão partindo lá para os lados do nascente. As velas noturnas consumiram-se, e o dia, bem-disposto, põe-se nas pontas dos pés sobre os cimos nevoentos dos morros. Devo partir e viver ou fico para morrer"

- "Oi? Do que está falando Edward?"

- "É um trecho de Romeu e Julieta. Vê, já é dia. E eu como Romeu, preciso ir."

Ela que estava de frente para janela, mas, sem prestar a menor atenção entendeu do que ele falava e como a Julieta quis impedir que seu amado a deixasse. Ela estava triste com a iminente partida dele. E com medo do que a ausência dele a faria sentir.

- "É cedo?"

- "Você tem razão, mas a senhorita precisa dormir um pouco. Descansar. Eu já a incomodei demais"

- "Você não me incomodou. Eu gostei de te conhecer melhor Edward".

- "Eu amei passar essa noite aqui. Ela entrará para o ranking das melhores noites da minha vida".

- "Você tem um ranking?"

- "Não. Eu acabei de criar, mas eu já tenho duas noites nela. Mas eu te conto sobre isso depois"

- "Eu também vou colocar essa noite no ranking que eu acabei de criar"

Edward se levantou e alongou a coluna, enquanto Bella se colocava de pé e o levava até a porta, pensando se deveria dizer o que estava em sua mente. Mas, sua boca foi mais rápida do que sua mente.

- "Eu gostei muito mais de conhecer o Edward, do que o príncipe"

Ele sorriu com o seu comentário, tocando a sua mão livre. E lhe dando um beijo.

- "Você foi a primeira pessoa que se interessou em conhecer o Edward. E eu amei que tenha sido assim".

Edward se aproximou de seu rosto, respirou próximo de seu ouvido, sentindo o cheiro de morangos que saia do cabelo de Bella, e disse sussurrando, enquanto beijava levemente o seu pescoço.

- "Você é muito especial pra mim Bella."

Isso a fez sentir um arrepio que percorreu todo o seu corpo, e mesmo sem ter a menor vontade, ainda olhando naqueles olhos azuis ela abriu a porta para que ele fosse embora, deixando-a ali sozinha.

Bella só havia dormido pouco, mas seu celular insistia em apitar avisando algum compromisso. Mesmo cansada ela se levantou tentando lembrar o que havia pendente. Ela saiu correndo de casa para resolver todas as coisas pendentes. Afinal, hoje é sábado e o único dia que tinha para assuntos domésticos. Sua primeira parada na Rua 54, entre a 1ª e 2ª avenida para deixar as roupas na lavanderia. Daí, até a Lexington Avenue, onde faria a depilação e as unhas.

- "Hum, vejo que a minha cliente está com um brilho diferente nos olhos?"

- "Bobagem sua. Você sabe como é minha vida. Mais parada do que poste".

- "Hum, vou fingir que você me convenceu. Mas não ache que me enganei, eu sou uma nova-iorquina, logo uma águia, e eu vejo longe. Você está querendo se apaixonar".

- "E Quem não quer?"

- "Ai, eu sim, já te falei do bofe do outro lado da rua? Deixa ele pra lá. Vamos de perna inteira e brazilian bikini?"

- "Não sei por que pergunta se sempre fazemos a mesma coisa?"

Depois de devidamente depilada, e se sentindo mais mulher, e com as unhas pintadas de preto, Bella voltou à lavanderia e a uma quadra de casa entrou no mercado para repor o que estava faltando em sua dispensa.

Ao chegar a casa o telefone estava tocando.

- "Alo?"

- "Eu te acordei?"

E ela não pode evitar o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto, ao reconhecer a voz do outro lado da linha.

- "Não. Eu só fui até o mercado. Mas, a que devo a honra da sua ligação?"

- "Bem... Andei pensando, se você não gostaria de fazer um passeio comigo, à tarde?"

- "E para onde você gostaria de me levar?"

- "Isso é surpresa, senhorita"

- "E como eu devo estar vestida?"

- "Como sempre está."

- "Onde eu te encontro?"

- "Eu passo aí pra te buscar. As 15:00 horas, pode ser?"

E pontualmente na hora marcada, lá estava ele, encostado na soleira da porta, com o sorriso torto, os longos dedos no cabelo, vestindo uma calça jeans preta, camiseta cinza e camisa xadrez, enquanto ela mordia o lábio inferior, usando sua calça jeans sempre muito justa e uma camiseta branca e o tênis amarelo. Eles estavam na frente da pessoa mais sexy que já haviam visto em suas vidas. E tinham plena convicção disso. Mais uma vez coube a ele quebrar o clima, ao se aproximar dela e depositar um beijo bem próximo a sua orelha e lhe perguntar sussurrando:

- "Você está pronta?"

Ela se afastou um pouco se olhando de baixo a cima se perguntando se por acaso havia se esquecido de vestir algo. E ele riu da atitude dela. Pegou sua mão, dizendo.

- "Você está linda. Vamos?"

- "Para onde o senhor está me levando?"

- "Para o parque. Lá não é um dos seus lugares favoritos?"

- "Sim. Mas, o parque é muito grande e com vários lugares diferentes e..."

- "Me permita ser seu guia hoje, por favor,"

E assim em meio à conversa sobre o Central Park seguiram em direção a um dos principais cartões postais de Nova York, estacionaram na entrada da Rua 77 West. E se encaminharam devidamente munidos com a cesta de piquenique, que para surpresa de Bella, não acreditava que aquele homem lindo ao seu lado ainda podia fazer surpresas como aquela.

Ao passarem pela Bank Rock Bridge ele se encheu de coragem e pegou na mão dela que não fez nenhuma objeção, muito pelo contrario, até sorriu olhando-o nos olhos, com admiração, e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele. Seguiram entre as arvores sempre margeando o lago, e conversando. O assunto de sempre, eles dois. Era como se o mundo não importasse. Eles estavam presos em sua bolha particular. Até que ele apontou para uma arvore em especial.

Eles se aproximaram de um cipreste mais isolado, e ele de forma relutante largou a mão dela e estendeu a toalha azul pondo a cesta em cima e se sentou enquanto era observado por Bella. Eles estavam tão felizes. Edward abriu os braços chamando-a para si, que se sentou com os joelhos no chão a sua frente. E ela passou a observar e retirar o que estava dentro daquela cesta, que Emmett comprou na Broadway esquina com Rua 80, no início da tarde.

Ela não parava de rir enquanto tirava frutas cristalizadas, cerejas em calda, castanhas, nozes e pistaches, queijos e geleias, pãezinhos, bolinhos e biscoitos, chocolates e um vinho. Além de talheres, copos e pratos. Ele abriu o vinho e colocou nas taças, enquanto ela arrumava tudo em cima da toalha, e depois os servia, sob o olhar embevecido dele com sua beleza, seu jeito, seu riso. Edward estava completamente encantado por Bella, e não fazia a menor questão de disfarçar.

Mais uma vez, ele abriu os braços para Bella, que se colocou naquele lugar. Era a primeira vez que eles se abraçavam. E ele não pode deixar de notar como ela se encaixava perfeitamente em seus braços. Como o perfume dos seus cabelos era algo mágico e como a visão que ele tinha do corpo dela naquela posição, era fatal para sua mente. Era melhor mudar a linha do pensamento. Afinal, ele ainda queria manter o clima informal.

- "Vê? A sua ponte. A Bow Bridge?"

- "Eu nunca tinha visto por essa perspectiva"

- "Ela é linda mesmo. E muito romântica. Perfeita"

- "Sim. Ela é perfeita"

Depois de um silencio confortável, onde eles estavam aproveitando a companhia e o abraço um do outro, sem chamar a atenção dos passantes, que viam unicamente mais um casal de "namorados", fazendo um romântico piquenique embaixo de uma arvora, eles voltaram a conversar, sobre suas paixões sem ver o tempo passar.

- "Qual o seu maior sonho Edward?"

- "Você"

Ela fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior, mas não teve coragem de se virar na direção dele. Continuando exatamente da mesma forma que estava, fazendo um grande esforço para se lembrar de como respirava, mesmo que seu coração tivesse perdido uma batida. Ele sentiu que talvez tenha falado mais do que o que ela esperava, e que ela havia ficado um pouco nervosa, e para acalma-la, tocou com a ponta dos dedos a bochecha dela. E seguiu fazendo isso, até que a cabeça dela estava pendendo na direção de sua mão, e ele pode sentir que ela estava novamente sorrindo.

Eles conversaram durante o final de tarde, experimentando as guloseimas que estavam na cesta de piquenique. Quando o dia foi terminando e os mosquitinhos começavam a achar que eles dois eram alguma espécie de banquete. Então, acharam melhor irem embora.

Edward carregou em uma mão a cesta de piquenique, enquanto na outra sentia o calor que saia dos dedos dela entrelaçados aos seus. Atravessaram a Bow Bridget, parando para ver como a luz do por do sol refletia na água. Se detiveram na frente do Cherry Hill Fountain, enquanto ela contava algumas historias que havia lido sobre o Central Park, e alguns filmes gravados ali. Já era noite quando finalmente depois de caminharem pela margem esquerda do lago, atingiram finalmente a saída onde o carro estava estacionado.

- "Eu acho que vou criar um ranking para os meus melhores dias também"

- "E esse dia entraria nele?"

- "Por enquanto eu diria que sim, senhor"

- "Porque você me chama de senhor? É assim que as pessoas costumam me chamar onde eu moro desde que eu tinha uns 5 anos"

E ela riu do biquinho que ele fez com o lábio inferior. E sentiu uma incrível vontade de se aproximar e mordê-lo. Enquanto ele a olhava sem se dar conta do que acabara de fazer.

- "Mas, senhor, eu o chamo assim, porque você insiste em me chamar de senhorita"

E só então ele percebeu que realmente fazia isso. E que a tinha chamado assim varias vezes ao longo do dia.

- "Mas, você é uma senhorita"

- "E você um senhor?"

- "Mas eu prefiro te chamar de garota misteriosa"

- "Não entendo de onde você tirou isso?"

- "Você não se vê realmente Bella. Além de linda é muito misteriosa, com esses enormes olhos verdes, que sempre parecem guardar um segredo".

Isso a fez pensar sobre todas as vezes que gostaria de contar, mas se calava em seu próprio mundo. E ela foi obrigada a reconhecer que ele estava certo, pelo menos em parte.

- "Você pode estar quase certo. E eu disse pode. Ultimamente eu tenho aberto uma única exceção. E falado mais do que o normal."

- "Eu adoraria saber pra quem você tem aberto essa exceção. Por acaso eu conheço essa pessoa sortuda, que pode, e eu disse, pode ter acesso ao seu mundo?"

- "Sim. Você o conhece muito bem"

E com o seu sorriso tímido, ele entendeu que ela estava dando a ele passe livre para seu mundo e que confiava totalmente nele. Só que ela tinha o seu tempo, e não sairia contando toda sua vida assim, na primeira oportunidade, como parecia ser a vontade dele.

Ele a levou de volta, parando o carro na frente do prédio e a acompanhando até a portaria. Pensando se seria um pouco demais se convidar para subir, já que ele não queria se afastar dela, mas enquanto estava perdido em seus pensamentos eles chegaram à portaria, que só pra variar estava vazia. E ela abriu a porta, fazendo um barulho que despertou sua atenção. Ela entrou, e ele fechou a porta atrás deles.

Eles nem poderiam dizer se haviam piscado nesse momento. A eletricidade que saia dos dois era visível, de tão forte. Então Bella foi mais rápida que ele. E dessa vez foi o seu momento de se aproximar de Edward e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- "Definitivamente, esse dia entrou no meu ranking. Obrigada"

O hálito dela provocava arrepios nele, e seu perfume uma mistura perfeita de lavanda, rosas e morango o excitava. Edward tocou com a ponta dos dedos o rosto dela, acariciando sua bochecha, enquanto ela se inclinava delicadamente na direção daquele toque, querendo senti-lo ainda mais, no mesmo instante em que a outra mão dele se infiltrou em seu pescoço, e ele se aproximou delicadamente da orelha dela, respirando para se embriagar ainda mais do cheiro de Bella. E com a voz rouca e carregada do sotaque inglês sussurrou manhoso:

- "Eu preciso fazer uma coisa"

Não ouve como Bella não se arrepiar com esse gesto. E colocar suas mãos na lateral do corpo dele, bem próximo ao cois da calça. Enquanto Edward não tirava os olhos dela, seduzindo-a. Aproximando-se ainda mais, fechou os olhos, passando o nariz por sua mandíbula, da ponta da orelha até o queixo, numa dança lenta e sedutora. Saboreando o momento, e imaginando qual seria o gosto daquela boca.

Bella já havia permitido há muito tempo que aquela situação acontecesse. Seus hormônios estavam aflorados, e ela tinha uma necessidade incontrolável de tocá-lo. E o fazia. Quando havia levantado à camiseta dele bem próximo de onde começava a calça, e com as pontas de seus dedos fazias círculos, tocando diretamente a pele de Edward, que sentia como se ela o estivesse queimando a cada passada de seus polegares. E ela sentia o mesmo cada vez que a ponta do nariz dele produzia um suspiro, para ela era como se houvesse brasa ali, e não pele.

Ainda sorrindo e se deliciando com toda a antecipação, que muitas vezes é melhor que o ato em si, ele finalmente aproximou sua boca da dela, e tocou com a ponta da língua aquele lugar que ele tanto desejou. Suspirando de leve e enviando choques aos dois. Enquanto tocava a nuca dela, fazendo carinho. Sem perder o contato dos lábios Edward depositou um selinho no local que há segundos sua língua havia estado, e Bella abriu a boca, começando o beijo esperado, desejado, calmo como a descoberta das duas línguas, se reconhecendo, mas que se tornou ávido demonstrando todo o fogo que os consumia.

Edward deu dois passos na direção de Bella apoiando-a delicadamente na parede sem largar sua boca, enquanto ela trazia o quadril dele para mais próximo dela. Fazendo com que não só suas bocas estivessem coladas, mas todo o corpo.

Quando o ar acabou, eles abandonaram o primeiro beijo, e ele passou a tomar ar ainda encostado nela, de forma ávida, sentindo o perfume de seu pescoço, enquanto ela se deliciava com sua clavícula, e seu cheiro másculo, uma mistura de madeira, grama e mel. Não havia mais duvidas. Eles estavam completamente apaixonados.

Eles não saberiam dizer quanto tempo passaram ali, enquanto recuperavam o ar para mais uma vez se entregarem em um beijo que ora era ardente, ora calmo e apaixonado. Mas Edward queria manter a calma e o ritmo lento, uma vez que ela é muito preciosa para ele.

Muitos beijos e uma briga interna depois, ele conseguiu, vai saber como, se afastar o mínimo dela, e a abraçou de verdade agora, envolvendo seus braços por inteiro naquele corpo tão desejado. Sentindo o calor que emanava dela. Isso não o ajudou na sua decisão de ir embora. Mas era o certo a se fazer. Não era o seu desejo, mas era o que ele imaginava ser o certo.

Então entre beijos e abraços ele passou a duelar internamente, discutindo entre o desejo de ficar e a necessidade de ir embora, e em um determinado momento se afastou realmente, tocando apenas sua mão, e sorrindo deslumbrante e vitorioso. Ele escolheu ser forte. Mesmo que isso não fosse fácil.

A boca dela era tão convidativa, e aqueles olhos que praticamente imploravam por mais dele... Então ele beijou sua bochecha e sussurrou que precisava ir, em seu ouvido. Sua voz, jamais esteve tão rouca e sedutora.

- "Em vão tenho lutado comigo mesmo; nada consegui. Meus sentimentos não podem ser reprimidos e preciso que me permita dizer-lhe que eu a admiro e amo ardentemente"

Ela se arrepiou ao som da voz rouca e sussurrada em seu ouvido, lembrando-se da passagem de Orgulho e Preconceito de Jane Austen.

E finalmente alguns beijos depois ele conseguiu se virar e deixá-la ali, com o lábio inferior sendo mordido, a mão tocando o cabelo e o brilho de felicidade nos olhos.


	6. Encontro

Bella só havia dormido 5 horas, mas seu celular insistia em apitar avisando que algum compromisso exigia sua atenção. Mesmo cansada ela se levantou tentando lembrar o que havia pendente. Como não se lembrava mesmo, decidiu finalmente atender o aparelho e checar o lembrete. Ela então sai correndo de casa para resolver todas as coisas pendentes. Afinal, hoje é sábado e o único dia que ela disponibilizava para assuntos domésticos. Sua primeira parada foi na Rua 54, entre a 1ª e 2ª avenida para deixar as roupas na lavanderia. Daí, até a Lexington Avenue, onde faria a depilação e as unhas.

- "Um, vejo que a minha cliente está com um brilho diferente nos olhos?"

- "Bobagem sua, não tem nada de diferente em mim. Você sabe como é minha vida. Nada de novo, como sempre. Mais parada do que poste".

- "Hum, vou fingir que você me convenceu. Mas não ache que me enganei, eu sou uma nova-iorquina, logo uma águia, e eu vejo longe. Você está querendo se apaixonar".

- "E Quem não quer?"

- "Ai, eu sim, já te falei do bofe do outro lado da rua? Já, não é? Mas deixa ele pra lá. Vamos de perna inteira e brazilian bikini?"

- "Não sei por que você sempre pergunta se sempre fazemos a mesma coisa?"

Depois de devidamente depilada, e se sentindo mais mulher, e com as unhas feitas e pintadas de preto, com ela gostava, Bella voltou à lavanderia e a uma quadra de casa entrou no mercado para repor o que estava faltando em sua dispensa.

Ao chegar em casa o telefone estava tocando.

- "Alo?"

- "Eu te acordei?"

E ela não pode evitar o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto, ao reconhecer voz do outro lado da linha.

- "Não. Eu só fui até o mercado. Mas, ao que devo a honra da sua ligação?"

- "Bem... Andei pensando, se você não gostaria de fazer um passeio comigo, à tarde?"

- "E para onde você gostaria de me levar?"

- "Isso é surpresa, Senhorita"

- "E como eu devo estar vestida?"

- "Como sempre está."

- "Onde eu te encontro?"

- "Eu passo aí pra te buscar. As 15:00 horas, pode ser?"

E pontualmente na hora marcada, lá estava ele, novamente encostado na soleira da porta dela, com o seu sorriso torto, os longos dedos no cabelo, vestindo uma calça jeans preta, uma camiseta cinza e uma blusa xadrez por cima, enquanto ele a via mordendo o lábio inferior, usando sua calça jeans sempre muito justa e uma camiseta branca e o tênis amarelo. Eles estavam na frente da pessoa mais sexy que já haviam visto em suas vidas. E tinham plena convicção disso, bem como da tensão que sempre estava presente entre eles. E mais uma vez coube a ele quebrar o clima, ao se aproximar dela e depositar um beijo bem próximo a sua orelha e lhe perguntar sussurrando:

- "Você está pronta?"

Ela se afastou um pouco se olhando de baixo a cima se perguntando se por acaso havia se esquecido de vestir algo. E ele riu da atitude dela. Pegou em sua mão, dizendo.

- "Você está linda. Vamos?"

Entraram no carro dele. Um Volvo preto, modelo esporte. Um de seus carros favoritos. Nessa viajem como a ideia era passar incógnito ele resolveu se dar ao luxo de abrir mão dos carros oficiais e escolheu um que realmente gostava. O clima no carro foi amistoso. A temperatura era agradável e a musica ambiente também. O que chamou a atenção de Bella.

- "Você também gosta de musica clássica?"

- "Sim. Porque, você também gosta?"

- "Eu acho que não conheço tanto assim. Mas, a minha mãe sempre ouvia e eu tenho as minhas preferidas".

- "Claire de Lune de Debussy é uma das minhas favoritas".

- "A minha também. Mas... Para onde o Senhor está me levando?"

- "Para o park. Lá não é um dos seus lugares favoritos?"

- "Sim. Mas, o park é muito grande e com vários lugares diferentes e..."

- "Me permita ser seu guia hoje, por favor,"

E assim em meio à conversa sobre o Central Park e musica clássica seguiram em direção a um dos principais cartões postais de Nova York, estacionaram na entrada da Rua 77 West. E se encaminharam para o park devidamente munidos com uma cesta de piquenique, para surpresa de Bella, que não acreditava que aquele homem lindo que estava caminhando ao seu lado ainda podia fazer surpresas como aquela.

Ao passarem pela Bank Rock Bridge ele se encheu de coragem e pegou na mão dela que não fez nenhuma objeção, muito pelo contrario, até sorriu olhando-o nos olhos, com um pouquinho de admiração, e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele. Seguiram entre as arvores sempre margeando o lago, e conversando. O assunto era sempre o mesmo, eles dois. Era como se o mundo não importasse para eles. Só o que dizia respeito ao outro era o que chamava a atenção. Até que ele apontou para uma arvore em especial.

Eles se aproximaram de um cipreste mais isolado, e ele de forma relutante largou a mão dela e estendeu a toalha azul que estava dentro da cesta. Pôs a cesta em cima da toalha, e se sentou enquanto era observado por ela.

Eles estavam tão felizes ali naquele momento. Ele abriu os braços a chamando para si, e ela se sentou com os joelhos no chão a sua frente. E ela passou a observar e retirar o que estava dentro daquela maravilhosa cesta, que ele fez o Emmett comprar no inicio da tarde, na melhor loja gourmet de Nova York, na Broadway esquina com Rua 80.

Ela não parava de rir enquanto tirava frutas cristalizadas, cerejas em calda, castanhas, nozes e pistaches, queijos e geleias, pãezinhos, bolinhos e biscoitos, chocolates e um vinho. Além de talheres, copos e pratos. Ele abriu o vinho e colocou nas taças, enquanto ela arrumava tudo em cima da toalha, e depois os servia, sob o olhar embevecido dele com sua beleza, seu jeito, seu riso. Ele estava completamente encantado por ela, e não fazia a menor questão de disfarçar.

E mais uma vez, ele abriu os braços para ela, e ela se colocou naquele lugar. Era a primeira vez que eles se abraçavam. E ele não pode deixar de notar como ela se encaixava perfeitamente em seus braços. Como o perfume dos seus cabelos era algo praticamente mágico e como a visão que ele tinha do corpo dela naquela posição, era fatal para sua mente. Era melhor mudar a linha do pensamento. Afinal, ele ainda queria manter o clima informal.

- "Vê? A sua ponte. A Bow Bridge?"

- "Eu nunca tinha visto por essa perspectiva"

- "Ela é linda mesmo. E muito romântica. Perfeita"

- "Sim. Ela é perfeita"

Depois de um silencio confortável, onde eles estavam aproveitando a companhia e o abraço um do outro, sem chamar a atenção dos passantes, que viam unicamente mais um casal de "namorados", fazendo um romântico piquenique embaixo de uma arvora, eles voltaram a conversar, sobre suas paixões.

- "Eu sei sua cor preferida e o porquê de você gostar de azul, mas gostaria de saber qual a sua pedra preferida, musica cantor, cantora, filme, ator, atriz, qual a época do ano você mais gosta. Eu gostaria de saber os detalhes que parecem mais sem importância. E os que foram mais importantes pra você"

- "Mas eu também sei a sua cor preferida. E porque você gosta de verde. E também quero saber tudo sobre você. Sem contar que você é muito mais interessante do que eu".

- "Nesse ponto eu discordo. Minha vida é chata e cheia de obrigações. Até hoje eu cumpri ordens e tinha apenas um grande sonho. Que se eu estiver com muita sorte nesse momento, ele está começando a acontecer".

- "Qual o seu sonho? Esse que com sorte está acontecendo agora?"

- "Você"

Ela fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior, mas não teve coragem de se virar na direção dele. Continuando exatamente da mesma forma que estava, fazendo um grande esforço para se lembrar de como respirava, mesmo que seu coração tivesse perdido uma batida.

Ele sentiu que talvez tenha falado mais do que o que ela esperava, e que ela havia ficado um pouco nervosa, e para acalma-la, tocou com a ponta dos dedos a bochecha dela. E seguiu fazendo isso, até que a cabeça dela estava pendendo na direção de sua mão, e ele pode sentir que ela estava novamente sorrindo. Então sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- "Então... me conte".

- "Eu não tenho uma pedra especifica. Mas gosto de coisas clássicas, eu acho. Amo filme antigo, com atores antigos e comedias românticas. Gosto de Jodie Foster. E eu sei que ela não é antiga ou faz comedia romântica. E meu livro preferido é, não ri, O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes"

- "Porque você achou que eu ia rir?"

- "Porque todos sempre riem. Dizem que é antigo".

- "Eu gosto de coisas antigas. Eu praticamente sou antigo. Ou pelo menos vivo no meio de coisas muito antigas".

- "Mas, me conte"

E ela disse isso virando-se para ver melhor a sua reação e sem querer acabou falando bem próxima da boca dele. O que o fez rir, espontaneamente.

- "Bem, eu não tenho um livro preferido, e você já sabe meu filme e ator. Eu gosto da Betty White, e tenho uma coleção de filmes clássicos em casa. Não aqui, mas em Forks. Meu cantor preferido é Van Morrison. E eu gosto de imitá-lo junto com Jasper. Nós ficamos longas horas imitando o jeito como ele canta enquanto tomamos cerveja e jogamos contra o Emmett"

Assim eles conversaram durante o final da tarde, experimentando as guloseimas que estavam na cesta de piquenique. Quando o dia foi terminando e os mosquitinhos começavam a achar que eles dois eram alguma espécie de banquete. Eles acharam melhor irem embora.

Recolheram tudo novamente para dentro da cesta de piquenique, que ele levou em uma mão enquanto na outra sentia o calor que saia dos dedos dela entrelaçados aos seus. Atravessaram a Bow Bridget, parando para ver como a luz do por do sol refletia na água ou brilhava em algum prédio próximo. Se detiveram na frente do Cherry Hill Fountain, enquanto ela contava pra ele algumas historias que havia lido sobre o Central Park, e alguns filmes gravados ali, ou visitantes ilustres. Já era noite quando finalmente depois de caminharem pela margem esquerda do lago, atingiram finalmente a saída do park, onde o carro dele estava estacionado.

- "Eu acho que vou criar um ranking para os meus melhores dias também"

- "E esse dia entraria nele?"

- "Por enquanto eu diria que sim, Senhor"

- "Porque você me chama de senhor? É assim que as pessoas costumam me chamar onde eu moro desde que eu tinha uns 5 anos"

E ela riu do biquinho que ele fez com o lábio inferior. E sentiu uma incrível vontade de se aproximar dele e mordê-lo, só de leve. Enquanto ele a olhava sem se dar conta do que acabara de fazer.

- "Mas, Senhor, eu o chamo assim, porque você insiste em me chamar de Senhorita"

E só então ele percebeu que realmente fazia isso. E que a tinha chamado assim varias vezes ao longo do dia.

- "Mas, você é uma senhorita"

- "E você um senhor?"

- "Mas eu prefiro te chamar de garota misteriosa"

- "Não entendo de onde você tirou isso?"

- "Você não se vê realmente Bella. Além de linda é muito misteriosa, com esses enormes olhos verdes, que sempre parecem guardar um segredo ou dizer ainda menos do que sua boca esta falando".

Isso a fez pensar. Sobre todas as vezes que gostaria de contar algo, mas se calava em seu próprio mundo. E ela foi obrigada a reconhecer que ele estava certo, pelo menos em parte.

- "Você pode estar quase certo. E eu disse pode. Ultimamente eu tenho aberto uma única exceção. E falado mais do que o normal."

- "Eu adoraria saber pra quem você tem aberto essa exceção. Por acaso eu conheço essa pessoa sortuda, que pode. E eu disse, pode ter acesso ao seu mundo?"

- "Sim. Você o conhece muito bem"

E com o seu sorriso tímido, ele entendeu que ela estava dando a ele passe livre para seu mundo e que confiava totalmente nele. Só que ela tinha o seu tempo, e não sairia contando toda sua vida assim, na primeira oportunidade, como parecia ser a vontade dele.

Ele a levou de volta, parando o carro na frente do prédio dela, e a acompanhou até a portaria. Pensando se seria um pouco demais se convidar para subir. Já que ele não queria se afastar dela. Mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo de estar pressionando demais ou monopolizando sua atenção. Ele a todo instante ficava se perguntando se por acaso ela não estava deixando de estar com as amigas, ou deixando de fazer alguma coisa só para estar ali com ele. Não que ele se importasse realmente em saber se a resposta era positiva.

Mas enquanto ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos eles chegaram à portaria que só pra variar estava vazia. E ela abriu a porta com sua chave. Fazendo um barulho que despertou a atenção dele. Fazendo-o olhar diretamente para os olhos verdes e profundos dela.

Ela deu um passo para dentro, e ele fechou a porta atrás dos dois. Eles nem poderiam dizer se haviam piscado nesse momento. A eletricidade que saia dos dois era visível, de tão forte. Então ela foi mais rápida que ele. E dessa vez foi o seu momento de se aproximar dele e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- "Definitivamente, esse dia entrou no meu ranking. Obrigada"

A proximidade dos dois enviava ondas elétricas que iam e vinham de um para o outro a todo o momento. O hálito dela provocava arrepios nele, e seu perfume uma mistura perfeita de lavanda, rosas e morango o estava excitando. Ele tocou com a ponta dos dedos o rosto dela, subindo e descendo, acariciando sua bochecha, enquanto ela se inclinava delicadamente na direção daquele toque, querendo senti-lo ainda mais, no mesmo instante em que a outra mão dele se infiltrou em seu pescoço, e ele se aproximou delicadamente da orelha dela, respirando para se embriagar ainda mais do cheiro dela. E com a voz rouca e carregada do sotaque inglês que ele possuía ele sussurrou manhosamente:

- "Eu preciso fazer uma coisa"

Não ouve como ela não se arrepiar com esse gesto dele. E colocar suas mãos na lateral do corpo dele, bem próximo ao cois da calça que ele usava. Enquanto ele não tirava os olhos dos dela, seduzindo-a. Então ele se aproximou mais ainda dela, e fechou seus olhos, passando o nariz por sua mandíbula, da ponta da orelha até o queixo, numa dança lenta e sedutora. Indo e vindo, subindo e descendo, rindo para si mesmo, saboreando o momento, e imaginando qual seria o gosto daquela boca.

Ela já havia permitido há muito tempo que aquela situação acontecesse. Mas seus hormônios estavam aflorados, e ela tinha uma necessidade incontrolável de tocá-lo. E o fazia. Quando havia levantado à camiseta dele bem próximo de onde começava a calça, e com as pontas de seus dedos fazias círculos, tocando diretamente a pele dele, que sentia como se ela o estivesse queimando a cada passada de seus polegares por seu corpo. E ela sentia o mesmo que ele. Cada vez que a ponta do nariz dele em seu percurso produzia um suspiro um pouquinho maior, para ela era como se houvesse brasa ali, e não pele.

Ainda sorrindo e se deliciando com toda a antecipação, que muitas vezes é melhor que o ato em si, ele finalmente aproximou sua boca da dela, e tocou com a ponta da sua língua aquele lugar que ele tanto desejou. Suspirando de leve e enviando choques aos dois. Enquanto tocava sua nuca, fazendo carinho ali. Sem perder o contato dos lábios ele depositou um selinho no local que há segundos sua língua havia estado, e ela abriu a boca, começando um beijo esperado, desejado. Que começou calmo, como uma descoberta das duas línguas, se reconhecendo, mas se tornou mais havido demonstrando todo o fogo que os consumia naquele momento.

Ele deu dois passos na direção dela a apoiando delicadamente na parede sem largar sua boca, tomando cuidado para que a cabeça dela não se chocasse, enquanto, ela o trazia o quadril dele para mais próximo dela. Fazendo com que não só suas bocas estivessem coladas, mas todo o corpo.

Quando o ar acabou, eles abandonaram o primeiro beijo, que possivelmente entraria para algum novo ranking, e ele passou a tomar ar ainda encostado nela, de forma ávida, sentindo o perfume de seu pescoço, enquanto ela se deliciava com sua clavícula, e seu cheiro másculo, uma mistura de madeira, grama e mel. Não havia mais duvidas. Eles estavam completamente apaixonados.

Eles não saberiam dizer quanto tempo passaram ali se sentindo enquanto recuperavam o ar para mais uma vez se entregarem em mais um beijo que ora era ardente, ora mais calmo e apaixonado. Mas Edward queria manter a calma e o ritmo lento, uma vez que ela é muito preciosa para ele.

Muitos beijos e uma briga interna depois, ele conseguiu, vai saber como, se afastar o mínimo dela, e a abraçou de verdade agora, envolvendo seus braços por inteiro naquele corpo tão desejado. Sentindo o calor que emanava dela. Isso não o ajudou na sua decisão de ir embora. Mas era o certo a se fazer. Pelo menos ele imaginava isso. Não era o seu desejo, mas era o que ele imaginava ser o certo.

Então entre beijos e abraços ele passou a duelar uma briga interna, discutindo entre o desejo de ficar e a necessidade de ir embora, e em um determinado momento se afastou realmente dela, tocando apenas sua mão, e sorrindo deslumbrante e vitorioso. Ele escolheu ser forte. Mesmo que isso não fosse fácil.

Mas, a boca dela era tão convidativa, e aqueles olhos que praticamente imploravam por mais dele... Então ele beijou sua bochecha e sussurrou que precisava ir, em seu ouvido. Sua voz, jamais esteve tão rouca e sedutora.

- "Em vão tenho lutado comigo mesmo; nada consegui. Meus sentimentos não podem ser reprimidos e preciso que me permita dizer-lhe que eu a admiro e amo ardentemente"

Ela se arrepiou ao som da voz rouca e sussurrada em seu ouvido, lembrando-se da passagem de Orgulho e Preconceito de Jane Austen.

E finalmente alguns beijos depois ele conseguiu se virar e deixá-la ali, com o lábio inferior sendo mordido a mão o tocando e brilho de felicidade nos olhos.


End file.
